Starry Starry Night
by roseredsdesire
Summary: It's Christmas time in Storybrooke-and for Emma, her feelings for her new best friend Elsa are something she wishes she didn't have. Will, Emma stop running away from love and will the Queen of Arendelle's own heart be unfrozen by true loves kiss?
1. Chapter 1: Feel This

"Feel this  
>Can you feel this<br>My heart beating out of my chest  
>Feel this<br>Can you feel this  
>Salvation under my breath."<p>

-Bethany Joy Galeotti

* * *

><p><strong>Starry Starry Night <strong>

**Chapter 1 : Feel This **

_**Hi everyone - I'm back! Heheh-I know I haven't written any fan fiction since 2013 for shame! But I am going to attempt to remedy that-post hast! I'm writing this story because I see the chemistry between Elsa and Emma on Once, even though I do love Killian and Emma. I've been waiting for those two together for a while now. Now I'm torn, lol - meanwhile there aren't many Elsa and Emma stories yet, probably because it's such a new ship. Well anyway, this is one of many Frozen Swan stories I'm hopping to write. Enjoy and check out my other works-hopefully to be updated soon :) Naturally you know I don't own Once Upon A time or Frozen -my use of the characters is just for our enjoyment -heheh**_

The winter holidays had again come to Storybrooke Maine and with its thick blanketing of snow; the little town for all the world was a scene from a Norman Rockwell painting. Emma herself, couldn't believe, that Christmas was only a week away - the entire town was so swept up with magic, but not Emma. How could she- after all? Not when someone she loved was so sad this holiday. How could she find happiness when she knew someone, she desired more then anything else -was in pain.

Honestly everything had been perfect, for a while, she had to admit. She'd found someone who loved her again, something she'd thought lost. Even though she'd fought for so long, she'd finally give in; and with it her life had blossomed. Once she'd opened her heart. She'd opened her life to the possibility of forgiving herself; admitting the anger she'd be holding. So hurt and so lost, a pain she'd never seen before-well until she'd seen it; reflected in another's eyes. She too had thought she was abandoned, forgotten, unloved. In her tears, Emma had had found, peace -made peace. Given herself a chance; to love and be loved by wonderful parents, no longer an orphan, no longer alone. She had a wonderful family a son, an off again on again best friend and a baby brother. She was a princess for goodness sake, something every little girl wanted. Yet still, she hadn't been happy not completely really. Something had been missing - but she'd never imagined life could get better, but it did. Everything changed -again.

Emma winced, looking at herself in the floor length mirror, hands on hips she sighed. Life had gotten so good again- she guilty knew it wasn't because of the man who was in love with her. It was -_no_ - she thought _I won't admit that._ _But you know the truth_ her mind wheedled _you know why your life is so amazing, your running away again._

She'd met someone-her mind reminded her, as her heart raced just thinking of her. This was a gift, an amazing friendship, a magical one - still why did her heart have to make something it couldn't be, she thought. It was already something so special that was just hers-something she couldn't imagine ever losing-but. Now her life was turned up-side-down. It was in danger of getting messy and Emma hated messy. She liked clarity and her new friendship had made everything muddled and confused. She sighed again, how could she be happy there was such heartache.

She frowned at her reflection, her eyes wet with unshed tears and here she was afraid. Just standing in front of the mirror hours trying to muster the courage to go and see Elsa. She'd seen just seen her the night before-yet this was never enough. She desperately wanted to ask Elsa to go Christmas shopping with her, maybe they could get lunch, but-Elsa was a queen. She needed to be asked properly and Emma didn't know the proper way. Her mouth felt so dry and her heart was racing -_just do it._

" Emma?"

Emma turned with a start gasping, until now she'd thought she was alone. Evidently not as her mother's reflection was beside hers as if by magic.

"Emma" her mother said again. "Sweetheart are you okay? I've been calling and calling."

"Yes, I'm okay" she chocked back " I'm sorry, I di..di..didn't know you needed me."

"I just thought you and Elsa where going Christmas shopping." Marry Margret said smiling " I mean didn't you tell me something like that last night? Or did I get it wrong?"

"No, I did...I just..I um...I didn't know how to ask, her." Emma said at almost a whisper. So softly in fact that Mary Margret was sure she'd heard wrong. Why would her daughter be unsure how to ask her friend to hang out.

"I didn't ask her yet." Emma said a bit loader " I didn't know if she'd want to go Christmas shopping - do you even have Christmas back where you guys are from mom?"

"Of course we do...and I'm sure she'd love you to ask her. I'm sure she's so lonely without her sister. In fact you should totally just ask her to spend Christmas with us. I know David would agree-our Elsa shouldn't be alone."

Emma nodded smiling for the first time all day.

"Now hurry and get over there" Mary Margret said returning Emma's smile. "Hurry before she makes other plans."

Emma, dashed for the door and fairly ran down the stairs only stopping at her moms voice.

"Don't forget to wear something warm it's cold out there!"

* * *

><p>Elsa didn't know what to do, here in a strange new world-born of the urn and left for dead. Here in a place she didn't understand and felt even more alone in then Arendelle. She couldn't even believe this was true, but it was and here she was sitting alone in foreign bedroom. All Elsa ever wanted was to fade away and she couldn't not ever. Her magic had always made it impossible and now it was even more impossible. Now in this strange land among strangers everyone was curious about the queen with ice powers.<p>

The only saving grace, of all this was Emma, her new friend. Emma the girl she'd nearly froze like her own beloved sister Anna. Elsa couldn't believe after all that Emma would ever want to speak to her again. All the same Emma had given Elsa something she'd never had before, friendship. It had been different with Anna, secretly Elsa, though she'd never admit it out load. However, often she felt Anna had to love her she was her family. Emma had no obligation but still she gave her all the affection she lacked. Her family was lovely and they'd welcomed her even after she'd nearly killed their daughter. Even more Emma was a princess too and her parents where the king and queen of a land, Elsa had only heard whisper off.

Yet of everything the best part was Emma, like herself was was endowed with magic. She certainly wouldn't say she was gifted because their magic was no gift. It also however wasn't a complete curse either. Her magic had recently come in handy. This new friendship was so special to Elsa that today she was even humming and smiling. She had hope again that she'd be reunited with her sister before to long. All because of her beloved Emma, she had warmed her heart.

_Wait was that right?_

* * *

><p>Emma skidded into Granny's, a big smile on her face and a deep blush on her cheeks.<p>

" Woah, now" said Ruby" where's he fire?" calling after Emma, who retreated nearly as fast as she'd appeared. Sailing through the dinner at a break neck speed.

"Going to see Elsa!" Emma called back already half way up the backstairs.

Ruby just shock her head laughing and returned to waiting tables.

Now Emma found herself standing in front of Elsa's door and she was so nervous her stomach was in knots.

She took a tentative breath and slowly and carefully knocked on the door.

" Elsa" she said " would you like to go Christmas shopping?"

The door flew open and Elsa stood there in the doorway with a sincere smile on her face.

"Emma!" She said happily, the very person she wanted to see most.

" Come in I was just going to go find you myself." She blushed deeply wondering if that was okay to say, _would Emma like to hear this_?

Emma couldn't believe what Elsa had just said;_ she wanted to see me too? Don't get ahead of yourself Swan she's your friend just your friend. Wait is she blushing?_

"I-didn't know if you where busy" Elsa finished " I wasn't sure if you'd be with Killian."

" Oh no, he's -actually I am not sure what he's up too."

"I didn't want to bother you, I wasn't sure what was acceptable in friendship. We just saw each other last night.' Elsa continued softly.

"No it's all right, you saved me from myself. I almost gave up my magic, a few weeks ago, but you stopped me." Emma said smiling blushing sincerely "What you said it changed me, it's the least I can do." Her speech quickening the more nervous she became.

"-I want to show you Storybrooke can be beautiful not just dangerous. Did you see it snowed, you'll be right at home now."

" I did actually, its really beautiful" Elsa giggled scolding herself for how unlady like it was to blush and giggle so. Still she couldn't help it whenever she was around Emma.

" So would you like..."

"I'd love to!" Elsa said happily

It was Emma's turn to smile and as she did a rosy blush spread across her cheeks.

Elsa thought nothing of taking Emma's hand as she'd often done with Anna. Emma for her part couldn't believe the electric shock that went through her. Just as it had a few weeks ago. If Elsa noticed she didn't mention it only smiling at her friend.

"Hurry lets go Emma," an excited Elsa breathed. " Lead the way princess" she said laughing softly.

Emma just smiled and pulled her toward the door and out into the falling night.

It was snowing again, as they burst out of the dinner. The street lamps had turned on and Elsa couldn't believe how at home she felt. Here with her friend in the falling snow, so close to Christmas she felt her heart warm again.

"Emma" she said " you know what I haven't done in forever?"

"No what" Emma said shivering just a little, it was after all very cold.

"Would you maybe like-" Elsa could hardly get it out her own nerves rising. Fully knowing what this would mean if she could only admit it to herself " could we maybe -would you like ever - build a snowman with me?"

Emma couldn't believe her ears, _she wants to build a snowman with me? Like she did with Anna?_

She just nodded speechless as they stood in the falling snow, both blushing and smiling-the cold forgotten. Emma suddenly was incredibly warm and that Christmas shopping wasn't nearly as important. As just getting lost in the most gorgeous blue of her new best friends eyes. Something was happening she couldn't deny it anymore and Emma knew it was going to be messy. Complicated and scary even, but maybe she didn't care anymore-just maybe.


	2. Chapter 2: Falling In

"Every time I see your face

My heart takes off on a high speed chase

Now don't be scared, it's only love

Baby, that we're falling in"

-Lifehouse

* * *

><p><strong>Starry Starry Night<strong>

**Chapter 2: Falling In**

**First I can't even-don't read everything in italics if you haven't already watched the new Once Upon A time Episode skip down to the new paragraph lol. **Major SPOILER ALERT HERE-but I can't conceal it ;)**_** I was speechless and crying my eyes out when Anna and Elsa where reunited. I nearly fainted lol-with all the blood rushing to my head. Imagine both Elsa and Anna reunited after 30 years! Holy Hannah-*takes a deep breath* I'm seriously inspired for another story already-wow -but now going to need to calm down hehe-but if anyone who wants to message me and talk about this latest episode please do-any excuse to talk Frozen loll** _**

**That being said-hi everyone thank you for dealing with my babbling over Once heheh -sadly there weren't many Elsa and Emma moments tonight but-my surprise for you should make up for it. First though let me say a big thank you to everyone for all the positive reviews already-wow just wow. In the last two days I've written for you a total of 23 pages hehe-and completed chapters 3-5 already. My beta is correcting them as I'm posting this so keep a look out. I'm going to be posting at least through chapter three tonight. I'm very excited to hear what everyone thinks :) so continue to send me lots of love-in the meanwhile check out my tumblr :) lots of Frozen there 3:) but most importantly enjoy-**

* * *

><p>"Well"-a smiling Elsa said her lips upturned mischievously "Shall we then? You invited me to go shopping? Didn't you?"<p>

_She wants to build a snowman-she wants to build one with me! A snowman-we're going to build one together. _

"Emma?" Elsa said again a bit louder "Are we still going shopping?"

A surprised and embarrassed Emma finally came crashing back to Earth. A deep blush crept to her cheeks-_please let her think I'm blushing because I'm so cold and not because-I was just oh God-staring into her eyes and got so lost. How could this happened to me -so hopelessly set adrift in such perfect azure eyes? God like waves unable to resist the pull of the tide._

Struggling to remain grounded Emma tore her eyes from Elsa's and as if by magic; her heart was slowly able to return to normal and her pulse to stop racing. Finally able to answer her best friend - now her expression bordered on comical and extremely adorable Elsa thought.

"Emma?" she said quizzically, giving her the most sincere smile she could.

It was with great relief, Emma- found her vision returned to normal. Now she could see-and clearly-her best friend wasn't upset. Only looking back at her curiously with the cutest smile she'd ever seen. Emma had no idea how many times she'd called her name - _shit -_still all the same, everything seemed alright. She wasn't discovered-yet, her deer in the head light look, hadn't been taken for weirdness. _Thank God. _

"Yes-oh my gosh-shopping yes-oh I said I'd take you Christmas shopping, didn't I?" she looked down and found startled that their hands were still intertwined. _Oh my -_

Her breath hitched and her cheeks grew redder and she didn't know whether to let go or not. She didn't want to-nothing had felt more perfect-perfectly right. She was still holding the Queen of Arendelle's hand, she was terrified.

_She looks so scared, why does she look so upset? _Elsa looked down and saw her hand still intertwined with Emma's. _Why would holding her hand make her look so uncomfortable all of a sudden. I've got to show her it's okay-that I'm not going to hurt her. I'd never ever hurt her, I already-lov-I care deeply. _Slowly, with a deliberate smile Elsa gave her best friend's hand a comforting squeeze.

Thankfully, Emma found she'd worried for nothing. Elsa apparently didn't think holding her hand, in such an intimate way, was wrong. As she now gave her hand a squeeze and smiled as if to say it's okay and relief washed over her.

"Emma?" Elsa slightly worried "You won't forget about our snowman, will you? I still want - I'd like to show you how with magic. Not tonight but someday-so you see magic isn't always bad-it can be as beautiful as you."

_Did she just-_Her mind went completely blank and she was sure a goofy smile was again plastered on her face. Taking a deep breath again she willed the words-

"Nothing would make me happier" Emma said. "I promise I won't forget but now-I promised you a wonderful evening of shopping."

Elsa smiled and swinging her hand with Emma's followed closely at her side through the now falling snow. It swirled around their feet and left sparkles in their hair that shimmered through the light of the street lamps. Elsa had never thought she could be this happy with someone who wasn't Anna. She knew she should feel guilty -partly she did. She wanted Anna to be with her, here in Storybrooke-but she didn't want to leave Emma. She adored this beautiful extraordinary girl -she'd never had a friend who was magical. She knew that Anna would love her too-Anna, her beloved sister. She missed her so much and wanted so desperately to find her. She couldn't even imagine, she'd get control of her powers again-but she had a lot due to her strange new friendship. If she wanted to be completely honest with herself, it was mostly because of how safe she felt with Emma. She just knew she'd never hurt her - no she'd keep her safe. She'd show her how to use her magic, just like Anna had showed her. There was beauty in her powers and Emma deserved to be shown how amazing she already was.

Playfully -even showing off a little, Elsa used her left hand to send up some sparks that danced among the snow -with glittering power. She'd never used magic for fun, except with Anna. This daring, adventurous side she knew was because of Emma. She knew she was something so special and she just had to share as much with her as she could. Emma watched in awe, as Elsa so daringly used her magic -without fear. She wished she wasn't so afraid - but somehow being so close to her, maybe she wasn't.

Elsa noticed Emma, she was excited- looking at her now Elsa was glowing. Warmth spread throughout her body, tingling with the soft adoration of her friend's awestruck stare. She watched the magic so easily leave her fingers and Emma's eyes sparkled, they danced like chips of ice. Elsa caught her breath, her friend was just too stunning too gorgeous, her heart picked up a little bit. Under the street lamps with the snow falling, Elsa thought the crystals clinging to her blonde hair gave her a halo. She couldn't believe -this was happening she felt just a little faint.

Emma, herself, couldn't help every so often sneaking a glance at the women who was progressively stealing her heart. Here among the snow, gusting up and around Elsa, she was sure she caught a glimpse of the queen who had created an ice castle. Here was such a power but such a control in every graceful step. If there were others on the sidewalk she didn't notice. She was completely taken by the angel who was holding her hand. She'd have to follow her anymore and that scared her to her core.

_She's so beautiful -damn it - I can't think that way- she's my friend-but oh my God-she's takes my breath away -and her smile, her eyes - her lips -I just want to kiss- even when she's so serious she's just so-_

Emma could tell her mind was turning to mush where the queen was concerned.

_Everything about tonight is romantic_ Elsa thought _wait -what? I can't possibly be using that word right _she chided. _Romantic can't describe two best friends-not together-especially not two girls. Seriously -what's gotten into you Elsa-your a queen she's a princess. You can't think that way-it's wrong, there's no way she'd ever feel- _Yet, all the same she couldn't deny she was getting lost in everything _-_especially in the feel of Emma's hand.

So both were all too thankful when they reached the first shop.

Elsa had never seen Christmas lights and she clapped her hands in delight-her happiness adorable-Emma thought.

Though, instantly, when her hand had lost Emma's both regretted the lose of touch, when Elsa in her excitement couldn't contain her delight.

To avoid the awkwardness she felt, Emma felt the need to explain a little about Christmas-in her world.

"After the second curse -our town ended up with some new shops" Emma explained. "Now we have all these small boutiques -" Elsa's face was pressed to the glass, lost to everything- her nose making the window frost. "Like the ice-cream parlor." Emma winced as she said it but the Queen took no notice.

Never had Elsa seen anything like this in Arendelle so she just stared in awe. In the window as though by magic she saw a tiny little town. She couldn't contain her excitement, _what was this? What magic had created such beauty in miniature? _

Emma just watched her amused - as she gave a perfect ecstatic squeal when she saw the little mechanical horse drawn carriage in a winter wonderland. The blue twinkle lights gave the scene a quiet - soft light - blinking on and off under a moon. Emma knew that the snow was cotton balls but she would pretend it was real for Elsa. The horses pulling the sleigh had bells- a couple sat snuggled close -sailing through the snow. Emma wished more than anything that that couple could be her and Elsa. _What is wrong with me? _

"Oh my gosh" Elsa said using the colloquial saying with ease, much to Emma's delight.

She giggled and pointed "Oh see Emma it's moving." She simply couldn't get enough. Her voice rang with happiness at each new discovery and so she demanded Emma's attention.

Emma knew it wasn't magic that the sleigh was on a track as it glided out of sight behind a hill. Now, though Elsa had discovered the ice skaters on the pond on the left. Two little girls holding hands and crossing the deep sparkling blue pond. The blue muted when compared to the of beauty of Elsa's own eyes she noticed. Emma blushed again softly biting her lip realizing-her thoughts were coming hard and fast.

"Anna and I used to ice skate like that" Elsa said suddenly even wistfully. Her eyes seemed to fill up with tears and Emma hurt at the sight.

"We'll find her I promise Elsa." -_I want to hug her and tell her it's going to be okay. _

"I believe you."

"I'm glad you do" Emma said softly. "Would you like-" her words cut off as she nearly fainted when Elsa lay her head on her shoulder.

"Would I like what?"

_If I kissed you - Oh my god Swan stop it. _

"If we went inside and did a little shopping?"

"Oh yes, please!"


	3. Chapter 3: Falling for you

"Maybe that's why you've come along

To show me, it's not always bad

Coz I can feel it, baby

I feel like I'm falling for you

But I'm scared to, let go"

- Jem

* * *

><p><strong>Starry Starry Night <strong>

**Chapter 3: Falling for you**

**_I'm so happy to report that y'all will be getting a double dose of Frozen Swan tonight hehe-my beta is now correcting chapter four and five, yes they're already done. I don't think I'll post these tonight -but who knows-I'm extremely excited to see how everyone feels. So I might not be able to 'conceal it' it *crooked smile* -I'm sure I'll have to write more about these two - I promise - and I'm giving into another guilty pleasure and __CanITellUSmThin; __ you know what I'm talking about *winks* hehe-in this chapter Elsa and Emma go on a date *gasp* it's one dramatic chapter enjoy-and remember I don't own Once or Frozen-I wish;) oh and btw I wrote a silly little song for Emma -I'll post it in chapter six ;) _**

Three hours later, it was pushing seven thirty and Elsa's arms were full of bags. She knew she'd gone overboard with the Christmas shopping but she couldn't stop. Emma had given her some money and told her to enjoy herself, which she had. After shopping together for awhile, Emma had told her she'd have to leave her for a bit. Elsa had tried not to be too disappointed or nervous queens shouldn't be either.

Emma told her they'd meet by the clock tower at 7:45 and she'd take Elsa to dinner. Then she'd ducked out into the snow to go and find something perfect for Elsa. She'd seen a necklace in a jewelry store around the corner, she'd thought would be perfect.

Elsa had watched her go and then realized she had time enough to buy something for Emma. So she went in search of the perfect gift, but she couldn't find anything. Now it was seven thirty, she'd found gifts for everyone else she'd wanted to buy for -but she'd found nothing for Emma. She'd even found a present for Anna and she so hoped she'd be able to give it to her. A new necklace since the last one had been lost. This necklace was also a crystalized snowflake, but had perfect blue stones that sparkled radiantly. When she'd held it in her palm she knew it was the perfect gift. The necklace hadn't been much, but it had taken the rest of her money. Not that it mattered she'd looked everywhere for anything. Something special for Emma but couldn't find a thing. Now she was walking back with all her packages to the clock tower very sadly. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice where she was going.

"Ooof" said Mary Margaret unprepared to collide with Elsa.

"Oh my gosh Snow-uh Mary Margret-" Elsa stuttered out "I-d-didn't see you."

Mary Margret just laughed good naturally "Aw it's fine, I see you went Christmas shopping. Where is Emma, didn't she go with you?"

"Yes-but we parted ways an hour ago -she had something she had to do."

"Oh-?"

"She said she'd meet me at the clock tower at 7:45 and she'd take me to dinner."

Mary Margret smiled "That sounds like fun. I just stepped out to get something from the drug store. I should be headed back myself, don't want to leave Neal with David too long." As she turned to go, she noticed how upset Elsa seemed.

"Is something wrong?"

Elsa blushed profusely "No not really, I just couldn't find anything for Emma."

"I'm sure whatever you get her she'll love."

"No-well I know but it has to be special because she's special."

"Hmm-well just remember sometimes the best gifts are ones that come from the heart. I know you two have gotten very close recently. Maybe you could make her something, she seems to love your magic. Maybe something using your ice power?"

Elsa's frown quickly brightened and she nodded happily. "You're right she does and I could-I can make her something special. Something to tell her how much our friendship means to me. Thank you Mary Margret, I'm so happy I bumped -well not happy -I'm sorry for that -but I'm glad -well no -I'm just -thank you for the suggestion."

Mary Margret chuckled at Elsa's nervous rambling and wondered to herself why she should have such a hard time picking a gift for her daughter.

Saying goodbye she headed home only to stop short with a weird thought. _Does Elsa like my daughter? Are they-oh no don't be ridiculous. _She laughed at how silly the idea was, a hopeless romantic she was always looking for love everywhere she went. She totally wouldn't mind if Elsa preferred the company of her daughter since she obviously seemed to make her so happy _But wait-_. "Elsa and Emma a couple -hmm that has a nice ring to it."

Emma hurried toward the clock tower she didn't want to be late; she'd hated being away from Elsa. Even for the sake of finding her the most beautiful necklace that was now in a handmade wooden box. The snow had stopped and she was thankful for that as she rounded the corner. There was Elsa, she was turned in the opposite direction as though lost in thought. Emma rushed up and Elsa turned at her approaching footsteps and broke into a smile.

"Emma! I'm so happy to see you" Elsa said breathlessly "Look at all the presents I got."

"Oh my goodness-yes I see. I hope you're hungry because it's time for the next part of shopping -dinner out." She blushed, she couldn't believe she was taking Elsa out-_well not out -I'm just paying for dinner and going to treat her like a queen-oh my god -do I want this to be a date? _

"I'm more than ready, Granny's Diner?" Elsa said interrupting Emma's thoughts. "Hurry lets go!"

"Um-" Emma stuttered "I was thinking maybe we'd try something a little different." She was so nervous she felt faint but she gulped "I found a new place-it's called Tony's it's really sweet and it's quieter -" _more intimate _she thought _romantic even but-does she know -can she see how much I adore her? "_Is that okay-that we go somewhere new together?"

"Of course Emma, I'd love to go anywhere with you-" _Did she just-_

Elsa linked arms with Emma all too happily and then let her lead her to this new special place she'd found. She was practically skipping with delight at being so close to Emma.

Emma could barely think let alone breath being in such close contact with Elsa, who just merely delighted in more of the window decorations on their way. She was all too content to let Elsa lead the conversation she was completely mush.

Tony's was a little Italian restaurant, nearly covered in snow - a new place that had come over in the last curse. Its windows were painted with snowflakes and candles danced pleasantly from panes. Elsa stopped in awe and Emma nearly tripped into her with surprise.

"Sweetie?" Emma said getting a little more confident "You ready?" and Elsa followed her through the door.

"Ah- I help you ladies" said a portly man with a white apron. He jovially said "Welcome to Tony's." He was smiling deeply "It's one of Storybrooke's best kept secrets-our little restaurant it isn't well known. Come in-come in out of the cold -and please sit anywhere."

Elsa was mystified she'd never been to a fancy dinner -outside of the palace. Tony's had white table clothes on all the tables and candles burning on each. She let Emma lead her to a table by the window.

"So you can look outside and enjoy the snow" Emma said softly.

Elsa was so touched and her cheeks were burning -she looked down shyly. _Why is she so nice to me-after all the trouble I caused -she's so loving with me. _

She couldn't believe she was here with Elsa and that she seemed so happy to be with her alone. Their hands were close and without even trying they could touch. Her heart was racing so hard but- she somehow kept it together. _Relax it's not a date-it's just two friends hanging out-oh come on who are you kidding -_

Her thoughts were again interrupted as a waiter approached their table, this man was much leaner than the host. His name tag read Joe and he was all smiles.

"My ladies" he said congenially in broken English "Our menus - I recommend the spaghetti a la meatballs-chef, he is an amazing cook. Molto Bene." He drew his fingers to his lips and kissed the air.

Elsa giggled and blushed more and Emma couldn't stop the butterflies.

"We'll definitely try the spaghetti and meatballs" Elsa said saying the strange words-she'd never had either.

"Two specials for two belle ladies?" Joe said happily "Chef is generous - big helpings maybe -share?" He winked at Emma who felt a scarlet heat burning on her cheeks. She couldn't bring herself to look at Elsa - her stomach was in knots.

"Joe!" the host hollered from the kitchen-Elsa took him to be the chef. "smettere di preoccuparsi-such belle donne-"

Joe jumped and clamored toward the kitchen in a rush just stopping to say "I bring you one you share." Then he ducked into the kitchen and there was more loud talking -and much banging of pots.

Elsa put her hand over her mouth stifling her laughter "Aw but they're both so cute. Oh Emma thank you this is perfect" she reached out and took Emma's hand.

_She's holding my hand! _Emma could vaguely hear Frank Sinatra playing in the background -over the roaring of ears. _Can she hear my heart beat? _

Elsa couldn't figure out what had possessed her to take Emma's hand but she just had to and she was losing herself in her perfect eyes. _Stop-you can't she's a girl -she's your best friend-_But her body wouldn't obey and she kept smiling and blushing drawing her eyes down. She traced perfect circles on Emma's hand and watched her friend's cheeks blush. She felt her heart picking up pace and she felt a desire begin, something new.

All too soon the spell was broken as Joe returned with their dinner. The plate was huge and the portion of pasta was definitely big enough to share, Emma noted.

Elsa saw Joe's return as a reason to let go of Emma's hand she was being very loving toward her and she knew it was probably not allowed. Again although not wanting to let go of her hand -she was scared of what Joe would do.

"Tuck in" said Joe - "Tonight we have live music- enjoy."

Emma felt the loss of Elsa's hand but didn't say anything, she simply cut the meatballs for them.

"You'll love this Elsa" she said "You spin the pasta on your fork." She demonstrated and Elsa laughed when she splashed the sauce.

Neither girl noticed Tony and Joe watching from the kitchen big smiles on their faces. It reminded him back to a night some time ago - when a tramp once brought his lady to his restaurant. He smiled wider at the memory and went to fetch his accordion.

Elsa thought the food was delicious, she was captivated and let herself go - flirting a little even though she knew it was wrong. She spun some pasta on her fork and turned to Emma. She put her hand under the fork and held it up to her lips "Here try" she said softly and with a mischievous smile.

Emma thought she was going to swoon but let Elsa put the pasta into her mouth and sighed dreamily. She was lost again, Elsa's azure eyes -twinkling -with a fire burning so hot she nearly moaned. _She's teasing me - she must know what she is doing -_

Elsa saw Emma's blush and knew she was the cause and it thrilled her and she had to have more. She wanted to kiss her but she dared not and it sent chills to places she'd never thought she'd be cold. Both looked away, the intensity too much giggling Elsa shyly reached for Emma's hand again. She intertwined their fingers and squeezed -then without knowing how - and with courage she didn't know she had. She brought Emma's hand to her lips and kissed it.

Fireworks exploded inside Emma's head and she thought the fire that was now alight was going to burn her to the ground. She was completely at Elsa's mercy and she wouldn't have it another way.

From another part of Tony's she could hear the strains of a new song-softly at first and louder in power. It talked of a beautiful night - 'belle notte' Emma knew a little Italian and was swooning in the light of the candle. She had no hope of rescue and Elsa was just as lost she drew nearer to Emma. She couldn't stop like a moth to the flame she was closing the distance -both girls lips were almost touching.

_I'm going to kiss her..._

_She's going to kiss me? -Oh my God! _

Emma thought she would pass out - the anticipation and desire clouding her eyes. All thoughts of anyone else were banished from her mind. She knew she was falling in love and she couldn't stop. She'd known all along and it was silly to fight.

Suddenly-her phone began to ring - insistently buzzing urgently in her coat pocket. Started Elsa pulled away horrified at what she'd almost done. Tears pricked her eyes- she'd almost taken advantage of her best friend. Why did she let herself go- girls couldn't kiss other girls. This was wrong-she'd had these feelings before and she'd known they were wrong - dirty. She jumped out of her seat and rushed for the door.

"Elsa! Wait!" Emma groaned cursing under her breath. _So close stupid phone! _She hurriedly paid and ran - following the retreating queen.


	4. Chapter 4: Farther Away

"Try to forget you,

But without you I feel nothing.

Don't leave me here, by myself.

I can't breathe.

I run -"

-Evanescence

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Further Away<strong>

**Okay-so if your reading this then I couldn't resit and I posted chapter four early -lucky you hehe. My original intention was to hold on to these - until sometime next week-but nope-It just so happens I'm so into writing this story that I can't stop! I didn't mention until now-that well - this story was only meant to be a three shot. Much like Elsa, which is why my sister *chuckles* gave me that nickname and I fallowed by calling her Anna. I've been afraid to go out of my comfort zone; with writing this story. I wasn't sure I could handle anything more then three chapters. Happily I'm able to report that since I have written up to chapter five and I have plans for chapter six -this will be a longer story. I have every intention to get Emma and Elsa together but it takes time lol-so don't be to annoyed with me. There will be more fluff coming but this chapter and next must build upon the dramatic and give a little more depth to our girls. I hope you'll enjoy them-I loved writing both chapter four and five! Also aside Mary Margret doesn't know that Elsa has been staying in Emma's old apartment, in this story lol -just thought I should point that out. Enjoy :)**

_You're such a coward - running away again -_ Elsa's legs wouldn't stop and she knew she was running on ice - again. She could faintly hear Emma's voice, there it was above the wail of the wind that had started up just as she left Tony's. Her fear had caused a freak squall-_Conceal don't feel -conceal it don't feel - get control - _she could feel the power building up behind her fingers. She thought she'd gotten a handle on it but obviously Emma had brought something to the surface she'd kept locked inside.

The queen wanted nothing more than to retreat to her ice castle -but it was in another land -well beyond her powers. So far away - and somewhere out there Anna was lost too. Now tears cascaded from her cheeks-turning to ice and snow. No sooner had they'd left her eyes.

She knew she was hitting the ground running - she hadn't been this scared since she'd revealed herself in Arendelle. It was one thing, ice powers -she'd done her best to keep others safe-simply taking herself out of the equation. This -_no you can't feel that way-conceal it -don't feel -just breath -_

"Elsa, stop!" she could hear the cries over the wind and she kept running. She wasn't stopping and the snow got harder, swirling around her and it was a complete white out. It was her terrible coronation all over again -but this time she was running from her heart. She wasn't running to be free she was running to escape - a nightmare, she couldn't breath.

She knew she was being silly -she'd told Emma that she had embrace her power and she had -this wasn't that this was her secret. Something she hadn't told anyone -never ever-especially not Anna. _These feelings are punishable by death -I don't want to die -I want to live -conceal don't feel -breath -run._

* * *

><p>"It's snowing again..." Mary Margret said looking out at the snow that was falling hard and fast. A little worry for Emma tried to emerge but she pushed it away.<p>

"More like a blizzard I'd say" David noted as she passed the window "Maybe call Emma- have her and Elsa come home-unless you don't think it's Elsa, do you?"

"No she told us she has her powers under control" _Or does she - she told me her powers are tied to her emotions and she was upset tonight-_

"That's true -probably nothing to worry about -it's normal for weather this time of year. Still call Emma love and see if she'll come home. It's probably really cold out there-we don't need either to be trapped in a situation out of their control."

Mary Margret nodded and gave Neal to her husband and dialed the phone-it rang and rang -nothing. She paled a little, Emma normally always answered her phone.

_Hi you've reached Emma Swan acting sheriff of Storybrooke please leave a message if this is an emergency please call David directly -or Mary Margaret -Mayor. _Then there was a long beep.

"Emma, please call us back -we're worried -it's a blizzard out there - text us let us know if you and Elsa are okay. If it's too much snow to get home, stay at Granny's I'll let her know you might use your old room." -Sighing heavily she hung up and turned to her husband with a deep frown on her face. Something was wrong call it mothers intuition-she sensed something.

"David I think you'd better go and look for her..." she trailed off as she heard the racing of steps up on the stairs.

* * *

><p>Belle had been busily putting away books when she heard the wind pick up around the library. She was so engrossed in her own world -she hadn't noticed the wind until it was literally screaming. Howling with a horrible sadness she thought and she peeked out the window. It was nearly ten and she'd be closing up soon-looking her eyes met with a blizzard she frowned. <em>I'm going to have to walk home in this -<em>

Belle wasn't enthused she hadn't brought the proper clothing for a blizzard -the wind would rip through her coat-the thermometer outside read 19 degrees. _It's going to be a lot colder out there with the wind chill. _

Maybe she should call Gold, tell him she'd be home late or that maybe she'd just stay here in the library until it stopped. She was just reaching for the cordless phone when she saw something outside that made her startle with surprise. _Elsa? _

She couldn't be sure but from along the white she thought she saw the figure - a girl. The girl was Elsa-no one else-would dare being out in this with so few clothes. Belle was startled and curious - Elsa seemed to be running but she stopped suddenly almost faltering. The snow swirled around her picking up with intensity - it buffeted her. Belle was captivated-mouth half open as fear starting to prick her heart. What if Elsa was in trouble all thoughts of her own safely lost. She pushed through the library door into the cold storm.

* * *

><p>"Emma!" Mary Margret said "Oh thank God!" As her daughter flew through the door shutting it with a bang.<p>

"I'm sorry mom" she said tears in her eyes "I hope I didn't-" but she stopped when she saw David with Neal.

"It's okay! We were so worried - don't worry Henry is with Regina, we couldn't reach you-where is Elsa?"

Emma dove in to her mother's arms surpassing them both "I don't know mom I lost her!"

"Lost her in the snow?" Emma's mom asked stroking her daughters hair calmingly. "We'll go and look for her don't worry."

"No she ran away-!" Emma said crying

Mary Margret looked at David over her daughter's head frowning. "Here lets sit down tell me everything."

"No we have to find her!"

"And we will I promise -"

"Mom I'm so scared -this is my fault."

"No never-"

"Yes-I love her!"

Another worried look passed between husband and wife -curiosity lapping at Mary Margret's heart.

"You-lov-"

"I love her mom-I think-no I know -I'm in love with her-" her tears were soaking deep into her mom's shoulder.

"_In love?"_ she mouthed to David-

He just looked back equally shocked. His daughter was in love with the Queen of Arendelle, with Elsa? His daughter was in love with a women?

"I tried to deny it -I tried to ignore it" Emma wept harder "but Mom" she looked into her mothers eyes with fear - "I couldn't."

Mary Margret saw terror reflected Emma's blue eyes and hugged her close "It's okay it'll be okay. Don't worry I'm not upset -we're surprised your father more than me." She looked to David for confirmation and he nodded.

"We didn't know you had such strong feelings for Elsa-" he said slowly "We thought you wanted to be with Killian."

"Killian?" Emma said with panic "Oh God what is he going to say when he finds out! I do care for him-" Now she was crying harder.

"Bad move David" Mary Margret scowled "What a thing to say."

David tried again "I mean it's okay Emma-we support you, of course -we love you, it'll be okay...did you tell Elsa?"

"ELSA!" Emma pulled away from her mother "We have to find her-she ran away -oh my God it's all my fault."

"I didn't-"

"Never mind!" Mary Margret said to her husband irritably "Maybe just be quiet now sweetheart." She gave him a wane smile and turned back to her daughter who was now pacing in the kitchen crying very hard and in complete panic. She knew they had to calm her down before she lost control -and used her powers.

"Emma it's really going to be okay I promise."

"No it won't -I drove her away-I scared her. It's my fault-" she pointed then "That-the snow that's my fault-she panicked when we -" she trailed off blushing. She couldn't believe she'd nearly told her parents -they'd nearly kissed.

"When you -what?" David said then shut his mouth quickly _you know what I really don't want to know what my daughter and her friend were doing. _

Mary Margret sighed "I'm sure she'll come home-she adores you - I can tell - _I totally called it this morning -Elsa probably loves Emma and doesn't know how to react. I'm sure she thinks it's sinful and in Arendelle I'm sure it was. _"Give her some time-I'm sure -" she calmly "Elsa doesn't- this world is all new all strange she doesn't know that here - girls - women-even a queen can be accepted no matter who they love."

David smiled lovingly at his Snow, he just loved her so much -he watched her hold their daughter and try and soothe her. He knew his wife was right-this world was strange even he thought so.

Emma nodded her mother was probably right -she took a shaky breath and sighed. She hadn't really thought of it that way. A little blossom of hope lit her heart maybe Elsa did care -maybe she wasn't running away to reject her. Maybe she was running away from fear -like she'd once done before.

"Give her some space-" Mary Margret said softly "Really, Emma you've got nothing to fear. Come lay down for a while-the snow won't bother her. She'll be safe and we'll get her back tomorrow." She gave her daughter a soft smile -and Emma followed her mother to the sofa hesitantly. "Here sit and you can hold Neal and I'll make you hot coco."

Emma nodded and took her brother in her arms and snuggled him. Kissing his baby cheeks -wistfully wishing it was Elsa she was kissing.

* * *

><p>Elsa had fallen on her knees she felt her clothes getting soaked through but it didn't bother her. The tears were pure ice on her cheeks didn't distract her -but her legs were tired so she'd succumbed to exhaustion.<p>

She was practically laying down -now her cheeks pressed to the snow of the sidewalk. The street-lamp shedding a ghostly light through the white. She curled herself tightly against the driving snow-the cold didn't bother her. She was just so tired from running -she'd used so much energy, she was drained and had to rest. She'd get up and head for the woods eventually -hide out until she got control again. She was thankful Emma had stopped chasing her, lost her in the snow. No one was out -couldn't see her so weak or so broken-a queen shouldn't ever been seen this way. She closed her eyes-but still the tears dripped -she was so scared -fear had caught her.

"Elsa" was that a voice on the wind - she must be imagining it. She wanted nothing more then for Emma to find her, truthfully. To hold her, to help her feel safe again-like Anna did but she couldn't.

"Elsa-" the wind was so harsh needles of frozen snow bit at Belle -but still she pushed through the driving cold. "Elsa?" she called her voice getting lost in the wind -no matter how much she screamed. She could see her right ahead now-she'd fallen.

"Elsa" She said her words hurting her throat it was so cold. She shivered dreadfully but she couldn't just leave the queen here. She bent down -reaching out to her.

_I'm losing my mind I'm imagining someone has their arms around me- _

Elsa opened her eyes to see Bell looking at her worriedly "Elsa" she said again "Are you okay sweetie?"

Elsa tried to stand but she couldn't she was so weak, she gave Belle a watery smile. "I'm okay -" she muttered "Just leave me here."

"No -of course I can't -here hurry come in the library."

"Really -I'm fine-I just-"

Elsa didn't want to go in the library she wanted to go to the woods-but she did need to rest. As Belle calmly shushed her protests, Elsa noticed she felt a little calmer and the storm died a little with each breath she took. She sighed and let Belle lead her to the warmth of the library -below the clock tower. She'd been there only a few hours but now it felt like a lifetime ago.


	5. Chapter 5: Finally Woken

"Child don't worry it's ok

The sun is out for another day

Today's the first day of the

Rest of your life

And I say it'll be alright"

-Jem

**Chapter 5: Finally Woken**

**I couldn't conceal it hehehe-I wanted everyone feel it ;) here is more - note while the last chapter was more heavily Emma; this chapter is more Elsa. I also brought Belle into this chapter and I hope you'll love how she was able to help our queen. BTW -I'm still unsure if I want bring Anna into this story-I mean I want to but I'm not sure. Let me know if you'd like to see Anna and Elsa reunited :) Also note that since I'm a college student and I've been writing instead of doing hw lol-I gotta slow my writing her for a few days-I have a busy week ahead, so look for another chapter next Sunday after Once :) but who knows if I get a lot of reviews or fallows and I have time I might turn out something sooner. I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks -and btw there's a little surprise at the end of this chapter heheh-**

* * *

><p>It was warm inside the library and Belle was no time getting Elsa comfortable. She found her a blanket not that she needed it-but she sympathetically put it around her shoulders all the same.<p>

Elsa was just happy for the quiet and to be able to sit, she watched Belle bustle around the library -she picked up the phone and dialed her husband. Elsa wished she could just tell Emma where she was but no-_then she'll come and get me-and I can't see her right now. _

As if Belle had read her mind she asked "Elsa, do you want me to call Emma-or someone and let them know you're okay?"

Elsa shook her head "I do but-I just don't want to talk to Emma right now."

Belle nodded "Did you guys have a fight -I'm sorry that was tactless-wasn't it." She sighed and gave Elsa a mischievous smile. "You don't have to tell me -I'm just here if you want too."

Elsa returned the smile -tentatively realizing she really was happy to be inside again. Belle was a good person and she had been friends with Anna. Being with Belle was like having a little part of Anna-and she felt her fear begin to ebb away. Outside the storm was calming and Belle knew Elsa was regaining control.

"I saw you earlier" Belle said slowly "You were with Emma -you both seemed to be having such fun. I'm sure whatever it is you'll work it out."

"I'm not sure of that Belle"

"Aw-but of course-you're such great friends-such fast friends. I wish I had a friend as close as you do." She sighed _I did have a friend-I had Anna -but I didn't realize -I was too selfish. _

"Yes-she is my friend-but-"

"But? Nothing wrong with friends" Belle acknowledged since Elsa was speaking again.

"No friends-I'm glad I have a friend -the only friend I ever had was Anna...and she's-" Bell knelt down beside Elsa "I understand, Anna was my friend too-she was amazing and we'll find her I promise-she'll come back."

"That's what Emma said"

"She's right"

"I believe her-"

"That's good. You're so lucky to have her-"

"I'm not sure I'm that lucky..."

"What why-"

"She makes me feel-"

"Feel-but that's not bad, friendships have ups and downs" Belle said.

Elsa looked away and hid her face in her hands.

"Oh no don't cry-I'm sorry again -I'm just trying to help."

"I know" Elsa hiccuped _tell her she's trying to be your friend -no I can't -conceal it don't feel it -_

There it was the wind -picking up intensity outside and the snow was coming down quick-Belle frowned and took Elsa's hand.

"It's okay-it'll be okay-we don't have to talk about Emma if she upsets you."

"It's not Em-mm-a"

"Then what sweetheart" Belle said smiling encouragingly "You can tell me anything I won't judge you. I know what it's like to have a friendship with someone -everyone else doesn't understand."

_She does too-she's married to what did Emma say his name was Gold-the Dark One. _

"I don't know how to talk about this-" she sighed "I've always hidden this part of myself-concealed it tried not to feel it."

"Who told you to do that-bottling things up is never good Elsa."

"My parents-"

"Oh I'm sure they meant well-but sometimes"

"I know"

"Right they don't always understand -that's why friends are so amazing-why Anna and Emma are so amazing-they can."

Elsa sighed again she wanted to tell Belle-she'd have eventually have told Anna-_are you kidding yourself? _

Belle watched as Elsa closed her - her hands clasped -lost in thought.

_Remember _-her flight from Arendelle after the coronation how she'd been so happy to be free-what had she told herself then -_it's funny how some distance makes everything seem small-and the fears that once controlled me -can't get to me at all. _She'd told herself to let go-that she'd be free. The feeling had been amazing she'd felt power -it bloomed in her and she'd created the castle -Olaf -Marshmallow. She'd created a glittering ice staircase and the magic hadn't felt dirty anymore. She'd run away -but she'd found herself.

Outside the storm quieted again and Belle smiled-again Elsa was in control and she was smiling.

"I care very much about Emma" Elsa said slowly "I might grow -t-t-o" she stopped and a tear trickled down her cheek.

Belle whipped it away and gave her an reassuring pat on her hand. "Nothing wrong with caring about our friends or." She said -softly and Elsa stiffened. _Oh-so that's the problem-I think I see -she doesn't understand if it's okay she cares so much..._ "I know caring about someone you just met is confusing, I totally understand."

Elsa felt the words forming -she tried to stop herself-but she couldn't conceal it anymore- "It's wrong though-I know it has to be wrong -you can't love another woman." Immediately she blushed -as all color drained from her face.

_Oh uh-hu-okay so maybe this is a little more than caring about your best friend-_Belle thought things were beginning to make better sense.

"I can't I can't-" Elsa jumped and headed for the door-

"Stop Elsa!" Belle reached the door before her and blocked the exit. She willed herself not to be afraid Elsa was scared-she wouldn't intentionally hurt her.

"Belle -please let me go"

"No-"

Terrible images of the coronation and her secret revived flew through her mind-but she breathed and didn't lose control. She wasn't nearly as upset -she knew she wanted to tell Belle-but her accustomed reaction was to flee.

"Elsa-it's going to be okay" Belle said again "You don't have to run away. It's okay to feel-you don't have to conceal anything anymore. It'll do more damage than good. I know-I tried to deny how I felt about Gold-it did no good."

As Elsa burst into tears and crumpled on the floor, Belle held her and tried to soothe her grief. So long she'd been told feeling anything was wrong-it was no wonder she was always scared.

"It can't be right" Elsa cried - "feeling this way about Emma-about any girl is wrong-I don't want to die -I want to be free-I want to live."

"You won't die-no one is going to hurt you-"

"In Arendelle-"

"Sweet Elsa -stop-relax-we're not in Arendelle-and I'm sure no one would have hurt you there. People are a lot more open minded than you realize. Here-in Storybrooke, in this world-women fall in love with each other all the time. Well maybe not all the time-it's still not the average. But well, it's okay love is acceptable if it doesn't hurt anyone and you're not. Your feelings for Emma aren't hurting anyone -only fearing them is hurting you."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing _could she be right-is it okay? _

"I know this world is strange-I felt that at first -especially when realized who I was-when I remembered. But Elsa-a lot about this world is magical in its own way. If only you knew how wonderful this world really is-" she kept smiling and holding Elsa "You'd see there's no reason to fear. Take it from someone who fell for someone no one liked-I was still accepted -no one ran me out of town-no one hurt me. I'm sure many people still disagree, but I love who I love-Storybrooke is very open. I know that Emma won't judge you -never. You'll never truly be happy truly happy until you let go-of your fear."

_She's right-I can't be free until I stop running-until I love all of me -like I told Emma too. _

"Are you sure-it's not dirty-not sinful"

"No-never"

"I just-I always thought-"

"I know -but love takes many forms-and love is never wrong."

_Only an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart - _She thought just like I brought Anna back to life.

"Suppose I believe you-" Elsa began "Suppose I believe that how I feel about Emma isn't wrong."

"Yes?!"

"How do I tell myself not to run -every-time I want to-express-uh-"

Belle giggled and gave her a smile "It'll take time just -be kind to yourself. It won't happen overnight. I didn't do anything for long time -I wasn't ready." She watched as Elsa blushed and looked away with her words. "By the way-is it okay if I ask why you were running in the first place now?"

Elsa gave her a fearful expression that softened to acceptance "I wanted to show her how I felt-we were at Tony's -alone and I got carried away. I thought I'd taken advantage of her and I got upset I'd hurt her. So I left her-"

Belle smiled mischievously "Oh I see -you wanted her -"

Elsa gave her a nod blushing.

"I understand -I mean I've never felt that way about a woman but I know that feeling. How did Emma react?"

"I think she likes me-that only scared me more."

"Aw-that's so adorable and sweet" Belle gushed.

"I don't see how leaving her was so sweet-"

"Well no not that -but I know Tony's I know how romantic it is -I know how it feels to be carried away-go see her tomorrow. We'll call her so she doesn't worry, then you know what-we can all hang out tomorrow-I can take the pressure off a little?"

Elsa smiled really smiled gratefully _maybe Emma isn't my only friend after all. _

"I would love that-thank you Belle!"

"Anything to help-I love -love" she said happily "Anything for the sister of Anna."

"So tomorrow it is? I'll go with you both - we'll fix this-promise."

Elsa couldn't believe it -what was this feeling - something she'd thought she'd never feel again- relief.

* * *

><p>The phone rang and Mary Margret answered on the first ring "Hello?"<p>

"Snow it's Belle-hi, sorry to bother you so late -but I wanted to talk to Emma, is she there?"

"Yes-well she's sleeping is this about-" she whispered " Elsa?"

"Yes-she's with me at the library, I found her and she's okay. Apparently, they were out to dinner and Elsa got scared and left." There was a pause then Belle continued "Elsa wants Emma to know she's going to stay with me tonight. That she'll see Emma tomorrow when she's calmed down a little. She says she'll meet her at Granny's at 11am; she says please tell her not to worry."

"I'll tell her and thank you Belle for letting me know. I was beginning to worry myself, I see the storm has stopped again."

"Yes she's within control of her powers again"

"That's good-listen Snow I'm going to go now. I'm going to take Elsa home with me."

"Okay" Mary Margret said and "Goodbye thanks again." She heard the click and knew that Belle had hung up. _Thank goodness -I was really getting worried for Emma's sake and for Elsa-_

"Mom" Emma said sleepily "Was that the phone?"

Mary Margret sighed "Yes it was Belle."

"Mhmm what did she want?"

"She was calling about -" she drew in a breath and waited for the explosion of tears. "Elsa."_ One-two -three-_

"ELSA!" Emma screamed and then put her hand over her mouth blushing. She looked at her mother fully awake and equally embarrassed. She waited but her little brother didn't wake up-_thankfully_.

_Okay she's not crying that's a good thing-_

"Mom is she okay? Where is she-when is she coming home?"

"Woah Emma slow down" Mary Margaret chuckled "She's fine-she's with Belle. She found her and apparently talked her into staying with her. I'm not sure when she'll be home not tonight I'm positive. Belle said not to worry she's not upset anymore-the snow stopped. Oh and she told me she'll meet you at Granny's at 11am tomorrow."

"That's only less than twelve hours away" Emma jumped up rushing upstairs to her room. "How will I ever find something to wear by then?" _Thank goodness I still have time to go back to Tony's to get our packages. _

Mary Margret just watched her daughter and laughed _ah to be young and in love._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh but no we're not done yet surprise :) -because I'm so unsure -if I can post a chapter before next Sunday- here is a little preview of chapter six heheh -I just had to write this special at 1:20am just because I couldn't resist :) <strong>

Elsa hadn't been able to sleep -she'd simply tossed and turned -hours later the sunlight was just streaming through the curtains. Elsa hadn't wasted a moment getting up and heading for the shower to get ready-

"Up a little early, aren't we?" Belle said laughing "Didn't I talk any sense into you last night?"

"I was just-ummmm-going to the washroom-to get ready."

"We've got hours, Elsa it's only 6:45-" Belle giggled "But sure go ahead -I know you want to see Emma that was obvious when I caught you trying to seek out."

Elsa blushed scarlet "I wasn't sneaking out -"

"Oh you're right you didn't try and be quiet at all" Belle laughed harder.

Elsa just smiled "You got me-but now I'm getting ready-I have to prepare myself." She gracefully passed Belle and headed for the shower listening to Belle's mischievous laughter.

All too soon Elsa lost herself as the warm water rushed over her skin making her satisfied and sleepy. Even though Belle generously let her stay in the guest bedroom and instead of the sofa or staying alone in Emma's room at Granny's. All the same, she missed that room-she missed giggling with Emma until she had to go home. How they'd lay together on the bed telling stories, the thought sent chills through her body - desire building up, causing her to softy moan. Exactly why she was thankful she hadn't rushed over there last night. She'd kept telling herself not to -because as Belle had said, when she'd seen Elsa sneaking, as she'd just been reminded. _You don't know if you'll end up getting scared again -you need to wait till tomorrow at breakfast. I'll be with you and I'll help you through your nervousness._

Elsa blushed as she remembered creeping back to bed and staying there until now - unable to sleep and missing Emma.


	6. Chapter 6:Finding Beautiful

"Don't you know you're a precious miracle?

Suffering transformed to something wonderful

all the things that had you bound before have made you strong

So trust me and fly."

-Jaylene Johnson

**Omg! Did everyone see Once tonight? I'm not going to ramble to much about it xD but I was crying through the entire last fifteen minutes! I can't believe Georgina and Elizabeth are leaving next week - my heart is frozen. But don't worry Frozen Swan fans -my story isn't ending soon. It will defiantly continue after next weeks episode. Here's the assurance everyone-there will be a chapter seven; I'm not ending the story in chapter six. I still have two more big scenes _coming spoiler alert hehe Christmas and a scene where Elsa is going to sing to Emma_. Also in this chapter Regina makes a cameo and Ruby returns. I defiantly want to write a sequel after I finish some of my other works and write my other guilty pleasure -a Frozen story with Anna and Elsa;) Oh-and everyone I'm also not sure of this rating, after this chapter. I'm mulling over changing it to rated M lol-but haven't written such a story in a long time. I'm not sure I still could-let me know if you'd like it go get a little more graphic hehe. I'll try and oblige my fans -I'm also hopping to do a cover of Let it Go for Christmas -for my youtube channel. I've also done two drawings of Anna and Elsa let me know if you'd like to see these? I'll post them on tumblr-okay well on with the story :)**

Chapter 6: Finding Beautiful

Emma stood in front of the mirror -deliberately, pensively considering herself from every angle. Even she had to admit she looked exhausted; in her fifth wardrobe change of the evening. Looking over at the wall clock she wasn't surprised it was past 2 am; her eyes looked ragged but full blissfully animated. _I've never been this excited in my life-_

She turned again giving herself an upraising stare, no this wasn't it again. She flung the clothes onto her bed and pulled out another shirt -a sweater this time. It was a purple v-neck she hadn't worn in some time, but a favorite. She wondered if it was too cold to wear a skirt, which she so rarely did. Well maybe she'd brave the chill, just to show up in a skirt and boots -if she was doing it for Elsa. She sighed, finally content that this outfit would be the perfect one. If only to prove to Elsa how much time together meant, when she saw she'd purposely dressed up. _I'll wear the black skirt -_

* * *

><p>Emma yawned- reminding her it was time for bed. She'd been rubbing her eyes for hours so she placed the sweater and the black skirt on her chair. Languorously, she stumbled into bed pulling the covers up she snuggled deep into the down comforter. Sleep was almost immediately, her last thoughts a muddled mess of desire and satisfied wishes about Elsa.<p>

Elsa, unlike Emma, found herself awake when the winter's inky black sky turned from a rosy light to aurelian. Slowly, it had spread across the mountains as it's tentative rays of golden light sparkled the snow into shimmering facets of shimmering white. Elsa sighed having watched the sky lighten and the trees' shadows spread gradually across the wall. Elsa hadn't been able to sleep-she'd simply tossed and turned -hours later now sunlight was just streaming through the curtains. Now Elsa knew she wouldn't waste a moment getting up and heading for the shower to get ready.

"Up a little early, aren't we?" Belle said laughing "Didn't I talk any sense into you last night?"

"I was just-ummmm-going to the washroom-to get ready."

"We've got hours, Elsa, it's only 6:45-" Belle giggled "But sure go ahead -I know you want to see Emma that was obvious when I caught you trying to seek out."

Elsa blushed scarlet "I wasn't sneaking out -"

"Oh you're right you didn't try and be quiet at all" Belle laughed harder.

Elsa just smiled "You got me-but now I'm getting ready-I have to prepare myself." She gracefully passed Belle and headed for the shower listening to Belle's mischievous laughter.

All too soon Elsa lost herself as the warm water rushed over her skin making her satisfied and sleepy. Even though Belle generously let her stay in the guest bedroom and instead of the sofa or staying alone in Emma's room at Granny's. All the same she missed that room-she missed giggling with Emma until she had to go home. How they'd lay together on the bed telling stories, the thought sent chills through her body - desire building up, causing her to softly moan. Exactly why she was thankful she hadn't rushed over there last night. She'd kept telling herself not to -because as Belle had said when she'd seen Elsa sneaking as she'd just been reminded. _You don't know if you'll end up getting scared again -you need to wait until tomorrow at breakfast. I'll be with you and I'll help you through your nervousness._

Elsa blushed as she remembered creeping back to bed and staying there until now - unable to sleep and missing Emma.

Missing Emma felt like a hunger burning in her stomach, a raging fire washed through her again. _Oh God Elsa, please calm down -relax-close your eyes-_

She knew she couldn't think anymore about Emma or she'd find her hand drift mysteriously down -her eyes fluttered closed and she sighed.

If she closed her eyes she could almost fall asleep, almost. If only she could ignore how the hot water pooled around her legs or dripped down her legs licentiously. _Focus Elsa -_ away from the more exciting hunger -the delicious ecstasy that was moments away if she gave in. _No -I can't if anyone heard -_

She refocused again on how her fingers felt in her hair, such hair demanded a lot of attention. Should she braid it up-braid it down, leave it down. She hadn't left her long platinum tresses down in so long. She really couldn't even remember the last time, they'd been given freedom. Yes she'd leave her hair down and surprise Emma. Now she had to figure out what to wear, she only had one dress here. While back in Arendelle she'd had hundreds of different gowns. Though she'd never worn more than a handful since she'd never left her rooms. Before breakfast, she'd need to make a new dress-she knew she had the ability. It wasn't like she couldn't, she'd made the ice dress. Slowly, she turned off the water and stepped out to inspect herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked tired -but there it was again that needy unsatisfied hunger. She forced herself to disregard and look away-even with the towel in place she'd rather have two perfect lips touch. _Oh god -_she moaned again and clamped her hand over her mouth. _Stop Elsa. _

Back in the guest bedroom, she refocused on the task at hand a new dress. She took a ragged breath, closed her eyes and let the power-come.

* * *

><p>Emma opened the door as softly as she could pulling all the bags they'd left over night at Tony's into her parents' apartment. She'd just store them in the closet -she'd let Elsa know her's were here and could pick them up after breakfast.<p>

"Where were you?" said Mary Margret with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Emma jumped and screamed. "Oh my god!"

"Awe, did I scare you?"

"Yes!"

"Well that wasn't my intention."

"No-well-I just-"

"Yes?"

"I went to get the packages we'd left at Tony's -I hope that's okay. I mean no one was up so I just went out quietly."

"Sure that's fine" her mother said smiling "I just thought you were sneaking back from seeing Elsa."

"What-no mom-"

"Just checking" she chuckled "I mean I'd be okay if you did. I mean after your admission last night I wouldn't have been surprised."

"No -I" Emma stopped- thinking how close she'd come to doing just that. "I -" she stuttered out "I."

Mary Margret just grinned placing Neal in his bassinet she helped Emma put the presents away. Then gave her a reassuring smile and a motherly hug "it'll be okay-she'll be happy to see you. I'll make us some coco -come sit."

Emma thought her mom used coco to solve everything but she agreed and sat.

* * *

><p>When she was finished, Elsa had fashioned herself a shorter dress. This dress was a deeper blue, glittered-with ice crystals in an ice blue twilight sky. This time, instead of her corset and under dress, she'd done a more casual yet no less elegant dress. She blushed when she noticed how flirtatious this plunging neckline could be. Here was a uniquely elegant umpire chinch with eyelets adoring the puffy sleeves that fell off her shoulders. She had to admit she hoped, standing there- Emma would notice her painstaking attention to detail.<p>

"Oh my gosh!" Belle said when Elsa had walked into the kitchen. "You look stunning, oh Emma will love it! Gosh though-hmmm-I know the cold doesn't bother you but mmm. I'm cold just looking at you, maybe would you wear a pair of tights? I have white ones they'd look perfect with your blue shoes?"

Elsa chuckled, _I guess this is more of a summer dress -_ "What are tights?"

"Oh leggings-"Belle chirped "Here they'll be perfect Elsa." She said as she handed them to the queen smiling.

Elsa disappeared back into the bedroom and appeared a few minutes later with the tights on.

"Perfect - awe Elsa you look gorgeous! Emma won't be able to resist you!"

Blushing under Belle's complements and admiring stare Elsa looked down and wrung her hands thoughtfully. "Do you really think so?" she whispered "I just wanted her to know how special she is to me."

"Oh honey, she'll have no doubt -when she sees you in that." Belle said "Hmm I know you don't wear coats, never needed them. I just wish -never mind" she laughed. "I just get cold so easily-"

Elsa wasn't really listening she'd gotten lost in her own excitement and longing -for now the clock said 10:45am.

* * *

><p>Emma walked back and forth outside Granny's Diner she checked and rechecked her watch. She'd been in such a rush, she'd miscalculated her travel time, it was still only 10:46 -she was early. Shivering from the cold she clapped her gloved hands together, should she go in? Get a table and wait or should she wait for Elsa outside? Or wait-maybe leave and arrive after Elsa so she could see her arrive. See how her usual jeans were absent; that now, she was overdressed. She'd even put on makeup much to her mother's delight. As she'd fussed over her hair and Emma had impatiently tapped her foot. Finally, her mother had won out and braided her hair-even Emma had to admit Elsa would find it striking. Her mother had braided across so she had a crown, perfect for the princess. As she mother had disappeared to get a necklace, explaining it would bring out Emma's eyes. She'd tried to sneak out without a coat, just so Elsa could see her sweater and how it showed her figure snugly. She'd reached for the knob having put on her black boots as quietly as she could. Just then, Mary Margret appeared and in her motherly way - demanding a coat be worn.<p>

Emma complained then - 'her old coat didn't go, she'd be okay if she ran. She didn't need a coat if Elsa could survive a mountain then she surely could for a five minute walk.' Thankfully, she'd done what her mother said because she was freezing-pacing outside. Looking down her watch that now said 10:48-she gave up the fight and walked into Granny's.

"Emma" a cheerful Ruby said "Hi-wow, where are you going all dressed up? Meeting up with Killian?" She gave Emma a crooked smile and a wink.

"Uh-no-I don't know where-no I'm meeting Elsa." Emma said blushing and biting her lip.

"Ooooo" Ruby chuckled "That would have been my second guess. Well, you know the drill sit anywhere. What can I get you while you wait?"

"Coffee would be fine Ruby" Emma dreamily. Ruby thought _Hmmm I wonder -_

"Okay doll" Ruby said over her shoulder as she went back to the kitchen. While Emma found her usual booth and sat. She made sure to face the door so Elsa could see her.

* * *

><p>"Well aren't we going in?" Belle said playfully as she watched her friend nervously waiting by the gate. "I mean I know you're not cold but I'm getting a little chilly."<p>

Elsa kept telling her feet to move but she felt frozen to the ground. She'd never been as nervous as she was in this moment. She dreaded and was thrilled in her loss of control- her heart was racing-she'd never known she could want anyone so much. Well, no that wasn't completely true -she wanted to find Anna she missed and loved her sister. However this was a totally different feeling -like she was falling-floating-nerves screaming for the girl who had stolen her heart. She was sure, she knew how Anna must feel about Kristof the giddy, heady, stomach in knots feeling. Her cheeks burned as she became dizzy from the sudden rise in temperature. She felt she was swaying and reached out to steady herself on the fence.

"Elsa" Belle said worriedly "Are you okay-you're so flushed."

"Yes-I'm just really-nervous, I don't want to lose control and hurt her."

"I'm right here, I promise I'll never leave your side unless you ask. I promise I'll never let you feel alone."

Elsa gave her Belle a wane smile and nodded "Well okay-I guess-um let's go." Not giving herself time to reconsider she reached for the knob and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Emma looked up at the jingling of the bell and suddenly she forgot to breath. Standing in the doorway was Elsa, a shy smile on her lips. Their eyes locked in a moment and Elsa gracefully seemed to float across the floor. In a dress that seemed to hold the stillness and mystery of a twilight. It sparkled like a thousand diamonds and her hair-<em>Oh my GOD! Her hair is down! <em>In that moment, Emma didn't think that queen was enough-angel-Elsa was an angel. She wanted her to be her angel-she smiled. She'd never seen Elsa with her hair down, something she needed to see a lot more. It cascaded around her face her perfect aurelian tresses glittering in the sunlight and her azure eyes twinkling like crystals. _Breath Swan -breath -breath breath -_

Emma stumbled to her feet, nearly tripping as she struggled to get out of the booth.

Elsa saw Emma in the very same moment and her heart leapt. Emma, her Emma in a perfectly form fitting sweater and was she wearing a skirt? _Oh my gosh she's wearing boots and she braided her hair! _She wobbled and felt clumsy in her hurry to rush to Emma's side. She thought the walk across the diner was endless. She didn't notice Ruby who was watching her with a mischievous smile, a pot of coffee tipped to pour coffee into Regina's cup and instead poured it on the table. Regina didn't seem to notice either as she looked from Elsa to Emma with some sort of understanding dawning on her face. The other breakfast patrons couldn't tear their eyes from the drama taking place.

"I'm sorry-" Emma said in a rush.

"No I'm sorry-" Elsa said gathering Emma into her arms hugging her tightly.

"I didn't know-" Emma whispered pushing a strand of hair behind Elsa's ear.

"I didn't -it's my fault -"

"Shh" Emma put a finger to Elsa's lips and longed to kiss her -but didn't. "Nothing's broken-don't worry we're okay." She smiled through tears seeing the same happiness mirrored in Elsa's eyes. Leaning closer so only Elsa could hear she whispered "Because you showed me how to believe."

There was the familiar blush and the tingling wetness of her own tears, Elsa knew as she wiped Emma's tears. At the whisper of words, her heart melted and her thoughts drifted dreamily. She wrapped her arms tighter around Emma, completely having lost the memory she was in the diner. No longer caring and able to stop herself, she kissed Emma's cheek, never before had anything seemed so right.

_She kissed me -Elsa kissed me-_If it wasn't for Elsa holding her she'd have fainted.

Regina, Ruby and Belle who now stood in the doorway couldn't believe what they were seeing. Elsa's secret had only been known to Bella and Ruby had only had suspicions about Emma. Regina, on the other hand, was utterly mute didn't even notice the coffee had spilled into her lap from the table. Granny's was so silent that door closing behind Belle sounded like an explosion. Even so, the princess and ice queen didn't notice they were now the center of attention.

"Mmhmm do you want to sit down?" Emma said pensively. She took Elsa's hand and squeezed it softly.

Elsa nodded and she sat across from Emma, only then realizing that Belle wasn't with her. She turned frowning -as the trance of watching Emma and Elsa broke and Granny's returned to life. Regina yelped and glared at Ruby accusingly. "Sorry!" Ruby chuckled "But can you blame me? That was better than Days of our Lives!"

"Belle" Elsa waved her friend over "Come sit with me and Emma. I hope that's okay?" _I can't just leave her out we had a plan-I mean I pretty much deviated from it -I mean I kissed-Oh my GOD-I kissed Emma-_

"Of course" Emma said smiling, _maybe having a chaperone wouldn't be so bad-but I'm stealing her away later-_ If that greeting was so intense, what would happen when they were truly alone?


	7. Chapter 7:Fly with Me

"When you fly with me

Let your heart believe

Dreams can take you anywhere

If you just set them free"

-Kari Kimmel

**Hi everyone, oh my gosh-I'm so for this delay in my writing. I didn't forget about this story I've actually been trying to write all week. I've just been really busy-Christmas shopping, final projects-surgery Wednesday. I was so upset over the end of Elsa in Once-but this is the longest chapter I've written yet! So yay-I didn't lose my inspiration! I promise my chapters will come faster. I'm no longer truly distracted by college classes-I'm free until late January hehehe. Also since I had my wisdom teeth out-oh my gosh-constant pain all the time. I'm now either uber bored or in serious need of distraction from pain. So writing is my only focus, since I basically can't sleep either. I hope to have this story completed by Sunday; but that's only if I can deal with the lack of sleep and pain. Even so I won't deliver all the chapters at once-since my beta is going away and I'll have no one else to correct my work. However, I'd like to have the final three chapters posted before Christmas-since this is a Christmas story :D I hope you'll like this chapter, it wasn't what I expected it's better! Enjoy the references to ' Let it go' I just couldn't help it hehe-I just too inspired :) and thanks to a special friend-you know who you are-thank you for believing in me :D you made me feel special. This is only a taste-to keep y'all wanting more-enjoy;) heheh*mischievous smile* let me know what you think.**

Chapter 7: Fly with Me

'It's an Elsa world -here in the winter, she's come to cover the ground in snow' Emma sang-she'd changed the words again to 'Marshmallow World.' As she so often did, now with every song, that reminded her of Elsa. Love songs seemed so special now as though they'd been written for her and Elsa-and them alone. "It's the time for play" Emma sang as her new iPod continued to play; too lost in her own daydreaming to make up different words. "It's a whip cream day I wait for it the whole year round."

It had been three days since she and Elsa had shared their infamous breakfast; three beautiful amazing days. Now they hardly spent any moments apart and today was to be no exception. She felt she was flying as she hurried in her warm coat, gloves and fuzzy hat with only ear buds for company. Here she was fairly dancing through the snowy drifts along the sidewalk. She was in a hurry, she was going to see Elsa-today was the day. Today, the day - they'd promised to build their snowman in the field outside by the woods.

She pulled open the door to Granny's practically skidding through due to a slippery floor. _No time to slow down_- in her haste she nearly knocked into Ruby with a pot of steaming coffee. She thankfully didn't spill the coffee-_oops. _ In surprise, Ruby jumped and spun to avoid a collision with Emma's hasty entrance. She couldn't help but laugh, this was Emma's usual entrance, she should have been prepared. Every morning for the past three days, she'd come crashing through the door -at 9 am. She was never one minute later or earlier, Ruby knew she could set a watch to Emma.

"Emma-oh gosh. Woah-where's the fire?" She called already knowing the answer-as she tried to keep her head from continuing to spin. No sooner had the words left her mouth, Emma was already up the back stairs two at a time.

"Sorry Ruby" Emma's voice came floating down to her "I'm spending the day with Elsa." _One, two-three-_Ruby continued in her mind-_now she will. _Then she heard the usual two knocks on the upstairs door, the same ones Emma used everyday.

"Elsa?" Emma called as she tapped twice upon the door to signify it was her "Are you ready? Let's go build our snowman!" She excitedly said as she deposited the iPod and the earbuds into her pocket.

The door flew open and a smiling blushing Elsa stood in the doorway. She'd put on her usual ice dress-but hadn't braided her hair. It framed her face, long platinum tresses shimmering in the light from the window.

"Yes!" Elsa said happily "I'm so ready-oh my Emma." She stopped blushing worried how that would sound _my Emma. _

_Did she just call me her Emma-?!_

"I can't wait to show you" Elsa stuttered- "How magic can be fun." She slyly gave the princess a soft smile as she took her hand and lead her to the stairs. Emma just followed memorized and completely lost in everything Elsa. _Does she know what she said? _

Ruby watched shaking her head and smiling as Emma and Elsa walked back through the diner. Their heads close together and giggling together; completely forgetting again, they were the center of attention. The jiggle of the bells broke the spell they'd cast again and did every morning when they left. Ruby watched as the diner jumped back to life wondering how long it would be until the girls made it official. She sighed smiling and went back to the kitchen, _I need more coffee._

* * *

><p>The field, in early morning, sparkled with a million snowflakes each refracting the sunlight like diamonds-Emma thought. As she stood next to Elsa, lost in her thoughts thinking of their walk across town- it hadn't taken long. They'd held hands as they do now always. Emma didn't feel nervous anymore, but she so easily blushed when Elsa took her hand. In every-way it seemed so natural, everything seemed so natural with Elsa-Emma thought. Everything was so new, amazing and beautiful even Christmas, now only a few days away. No, Emma thought, <em>there's no better way then spending her days with Elsa<em>, she knew she was falling in love.

She wasn't fighting it anymore; she couldn't-though she'd tried. Well tried in the beginning especially how it concerned Killian. She didn't want to hurt him so, for his sake, she'd keep it to only hand holding in public. She hadn't told Elsa yet, hadn't told her- she'd talked to him last night. She'd been avoiding him- until she knew-knew she couldn't avoid her passion anymore. It was after all Emma knew an awkward situation, _oh yes by the way Killian I'm in love with my new best friend Elsa_.

No-never- she'd had to rehearse-long before she'd met him. She'd almost talked herself out of it twice, but finally got brave. Ever since Elsa had kissed her on the cheek-the fire had burned even stronger, each day. She couldn't hold off kissing her anymore or stop wanting to touch her. So she'd met him even though he hated all kinds of confrontation. Not a moment too soon, she knew-because now she wanted to show Elsa-how amazing love could be. Her shy, perfect, beautiful Elsa-innocent as snow Elsa. She was determined to kiss her before the day was out.

"Emma" Elsa said "Here's a good place, right?" She gave her her secret love's hand a comforting squeeze and looked at her shyly. _My gosh she's so beautiful-I can't imagine anyone as amazing as Emma-wanting me. _

At Elsa's words, Emma suddenly staggered back to the moment and found the smile so easily spread across her lips. A blush tinted her cheeks-she'd forgotten for a minute why they'd come to this forgotten field. "Yes, I think so Elsa" she said softly "Please show me." She tried to convey in her eyes just how much the building of a magic snowman meant.

Elsa blushed her breath hitching at the passion behind her friend's eyes. They still hadn't spoken of more-still hadn't done more, though she wanted to-sometimes desperately. There had been moments, they'd almost - but no -they'd never even kissed. Emma kept holding back and she didn't even know why. This scared her more than her lack of inexperience. She'd never even been kissed and Emma had, for example, dated Killian. Though Emma had said, often it wasn't serious. Even so she was bothered a little by the way Emma avoided him. She wanted Emma to be only hers. _Only mine-_even that was scary.

She'd only recently started understanding her feelings weren't sinful. That Emma even reciprocated them-she could tell from the looks, the kisses on the cheek, blushes and even the hugs that lasted not long enough. Yes, there had been moments, but the sexual ones with Emma were absent. She didn't know if she was more scared because it hadn't happened. Or relieved because she knew she hadn't been ready to be kissed or touched intimately yet. Well no that wasn't completely true-she knew- though she couldn't make the first move. She'd welcome it if Emma did; this was all new all this learning to want Emma. She didn't want to hurt her-to lose control or turn her to ice. She knew her innocence was something she'd gladly give to Emma in the right moment. Yet, Emma had already obviously been sexually free-she had a son. Meanwhile she Elsa didn't know how to talk about such things.

She walked a little ways away from Emma, dropping her hand and feeling cold for the first time in her life. _Breath-feel-_she commanded herself, she felt the magic at the tips of her fingers begging for release.

She closed her eyes and just as she'd done once before on a faraway mountain -a world away. She let it go-with no idea what she'd bring to life this time.

The magic- felt different this time though, Elsa realized and with shocked surprise, it sent erotic tingling throbbing down her hands. It made her blush only more furiously than before. _Please don't let Emma see-_

She spun in a circle, her dress catching the light from every angle of the sun as she reached up the magic erupted from her fingers. Sending sparks and frozen fractals spinning ever higher into the clear cold air. Snow swirled like billions of stars-shooting stars that fell around her and Emma. She'd completely lost herself in the magic it was so electric -so pure. She'd never been this free, not ever- not even on the mountain- _is this what love is, like freedom? I'm letting it go-I won't conceal it anymore-_

Emma watched in complete wonder-now as Elsa's magic danced around them-crystals exploded, she could even hear it. They fell like diamonds, icy snow in the light catching every ray of sunlight. It spilled like water, it electrified the air and only intensified her desire for Elsa and still -it poured out from her release.

Elsa swore she'd never felt this giddy when she'd used her magic before. The more she used to sculpt to create the more it fueled a need. A need she'd tried to avoid but came hard inside her in each moment. Her breathing was getting heavy and she felt it now. A white hot fire alight in her innocence now blazing desire more than anything she'd ever felt and it hurt-but she loved every second. Then it crashed completely like the tide and she couldn't stop. In that the moment she gasped hotly-only to fall breathless onto the snow, eyes closed, dazzled and reborn.

"ELSA!" Emma screamed rushing to her, ignoring the snow creature that Elsa had made. She hugged her close but it was Elsa who comforted Emma.

"Hmmmm -it's okay" Elsa said softly even slyly. She blushed with satisfaction and wonder at her release and its result. "Look Emma, look what I made."

Standing before them now in the shimmering, instead of a snowman was an ice horse. Who tossed her flowing silver mane and pranced with ice hooves. It snickered happily and came close to Elsa to nudge her with its cold nose.

"Oh my-" Emma couldn't say another word.

Elsa tried to stand, almost swooning but with Emma's help, she stood shakily. As the ice horse trotted around them, kicking up the sparkling snow. Now, Elsa was sure -she felt its delight at being born and free. It was luminous -its body was literally blinding to the eye-so she had to shield herself.

Emma was speechless, Elsa could see-the dreamy smile on her lips and then in her eyes a cloudy desire. Elsa might have been tired but couldn't help but feel a little smug. Satisfied that such a release had stopped Emma's words cold.

Then as the sun ducked behind a cloud she beheld the horse. It stood right in front of them, strong, elegant and completely alive. It reared up and its ice hooves pawed -the sky sending rainbows dancing everywhere as the sun reemerged.

"Wow" Emma breathed "You-oh-"

"I know-" Elsa said.

Emma reached for Elsa's hand and intertwined their fingers. "She's ours?"

"Yes-all ours!" Elsa giggled "Should we-would you like-umm-to ride?"

Emma gave Elsa an embarrassed chuckle, "I've never ridden a horse before."

"I'll teach you? I promise you'll be safe-safe in my arms, Emma."

Emma gasped, blushing-Elsa knew probably because of what she'd said. Still she took her hand and reassured her.

"Okay Elsa-show me." Emma said at last.

"I thought you'd never ask." Elsa said coyly and she brought Emma into her ams who melted into her embrace with shock as she bit her lip languidly.

"Here take her mane" Elsa instructed "You'll pull myself up and I'll give you a boost" Emma didn't want to leave Elsa's arms but she did what she was told mechanically. She grasped the horse's mane in her hands and gasped as she felt Elsa touch her hips whether it was accidentally or on purpose. "Push off of my hand sweetie" Elsa said so Emma did it.

She found herself atop the horse before she realized. Even more Elsa was behind her in a instant and holding her protectively. Then they were off the ground-Emma could have sworn _wait we're flying-_

Elsa's horse wasn't any regular horse, she was a real Pegasus- a winged horse right out of mythology. Something she'd either not noticed before or maybe Elsa was more magic than she knew. Either way they were soaring along the clouds and she was laughing with glee. Across the snowy field the horse flew over the trees -over Storybrooke. Never had she imagined that she could be this happy or this free and she was crying with happiness. Safe in Elsa's arms as the horse ran over the clouds and dipped, spiraling down and up she wasn't afraid.

"Elsa" she squealed with excitement "We're flying!"

Even Elsa had been mildly surprised when they were off the ground instead of glopping across the snow. How could she not have noticed- her snow horse had wings? It didn't matter now anyway-all that mattered was she was holding Emma. _I'm holding Emma!_

She, Elsa, was-holding the woman she was so deeply in love with. No even a flying horse couldn't compare to the feel of her body; she'd never been this deliriously happy before.

How long Emma and Elsa flew didn't really matter nor that they couldn't go far since the boundary prevented it. They only noticed that lots of time had gone by when the sun began to dip below the horizon. Only then did, Elsa whispered to the horse to bring them safely to the ground.

"I'll get off first Emma, then I'll help you down?"

Emma nodded as Elsa gracefully dropped down beside their magic horse. Then she lovingly held out her arms to Emma and gathered her into her ams. So that she slid her off the horse leaving no room between her and Emma was once more. Again, Emma found herself in Elsa's arms-_do it-do it -kiss her-_

Night was falling and the moon was rising and in spite of even the cold Emma was so warm. She felt her eyes locked in place with the perfect azure of Elsa's and her lips were so full and the way she smiled. The way she chewed pensively on her bottom lip curiously at Emma's dreamy expression. _She's going to-_

The thought wasn't even fully formed when Emma kissed Elsa. No magic could have prepared her for the explosions or stars she saw or the lust that lapped at her core.

Emma kissed Elsa like her life depended on it holding her tightly in her arms. They swayed and since the horse had stepped away they fell into the snow. Emma on top of Elsa, surprised-Emma stopped pushing off Elsa blushing.

"Um-oh-I" Emma stuttered.

Elsa just smiled looking up at her slyly then coyly-pulled Emma down. Capturing her lips in a mind blowing hot, tangle she rolled her over so she was on top. _I'm kissing Emma-_

_I'm kissing Elsa oh God don't let this ever end! _

Elsa couldn't hold in the moan against Emma's lips only serving to illicit a gasp from Emma. As her pulsing need met the heat of Elsa's tongue as she drew her in experimentally. Just as she'd expected Elsa followed her every move perfectly grinding down her hips on Emma, surprising them both.

"Oh god" Emma said "Maybe we'd-"

Elsa stopped her by flipping them again. Emma on top looking down at Elsa who was gasping and giggling.

"Elsa" Emma said again "We've got to stop-I'm afraid, I don't want this to be it."

Elsa didn't want to stop but she understood "I don't-"

"I know-"

"I've never-"

"Even more reason not to let it happen here-"

"I don't want you to be cold" Elsa said worriedly.

"I'm not Snowdrop" Emma "I couldn't ever be with you."

"Snowdrop" Elsa echoed "I like that-"

For the first time, Emma took Elsa's hand and squeezed it. "Come on, I'll take you to dinner-I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Tony's" Elsa asked excitedly suddenly realizing she was actually hungry.

"Aw-whatever you'd like Snowdrop" Emma giggled "Come-we'll have plenty of time to -" She blushed but Elsa knew what she meant. So she silenced her with a soft kiss and smiled dreamily.

"Emma?"

"Yes"

"What about our horse?"

"She needs a name and where shall she stay?"

"That's a really good question I sorta forgot about-" she stopped blushing furiously.

"How about we call her-" she blushed and whispered "Elske."

"Elske?"

"It means love in Arendelle" Elsa said blushing even more at her own boldness.

"That's pretty much perfect" Emma admitted chuckling "And I think she likes it too Snowdrop." No sooner had Elsa called Elske then horse came galloping up next to Elsa, wickering happily and tossing her silver mane.

Together, at last-Emma took Elsa's hand again and off toward town they went. As Elske followed behind like a devoted dog, what an adventure-today had been. All Emma could wonder was, what would happen next?

**Oh I hope you enjoyed;) heeheh- oh and if you where wondering the name Elske really does mean love in Norwegian ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Fly Away

"Can I have one more kiss, one more touch

I just can't get enough of you

But I'm in a rush I got to fly away

How can you measure the promise of love

When it's weighing against a chance that comes once

How can I leave when I know' she's 'the one."

-JoJo

* * *

><p><strong>Well-everyone wow here we go-like I promised; chapter 8. I can't believe this story has gotten so long and in such a short time *hehee*. Then too-guess what-this story is going to be at lest 10 chapters! As well as I'm so doing a sequel; since I've gotten such a high demands ;) As well as that I'm just sad-the Frozen arc has ended on Once. So I'll continue here-I've got lots of ideas of Elsa and Emma. Oh and I'm sorry; in advance that this chapter will be a little angsty. However its necessary for the plot development of Elsa and Emma. As well as it opens doors for me to write that sequel everyone wants. Also-I'm going to change the rating; *winks* now that theres-been such a high demand;) well enjoy and as always-let me know your thoughts;) <strong>

Chapter 8: Fly Away

When the dinner had been arrived, they'd had spaghetti again-it was snowing softly, Elsa was utterly lost in every moment with Emma. She couldn't believe she'd never had anything so delicious-_Anna had to try this_-in that thought a sudden pain struck at her heart. _Anna -_oh where was her baby sister? Christmas was only a few days away now. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek, turning to ice.

"Oh my gosh Elsa." Emma said softly touching her cheek and pulling her into her arms. "Snowdrop, please don't cry baby-you miss Anna don't you?"

Elsa nodded melting into Emma's arms; she was so safe when Emma held her, so at ease and peace. Even the pain lessened a little, but only a little. "It's nearly Christmas and this will be the first we've been apart. Granted"- Elsa hiccuped tears threading her cheeks as Emma, kissed each tear away. "we hadn't been together on Yule-that's what we call Christmas- in Arendelle." She smiled bravely and Emma listened closely. She loved hearing anything Elsa had to tell about her far away kingdom, even if it hurt a little.

"I mean-before I froze the fjords and all of Arendelle-before my parents" Elsa said a few more tears escaping. "We'd always stay up-all night, there would be grand parties from December 20th to 23rd. There was always a Yule ball, on the first night of the Winter Solstice and so much laughter and dancing. We wouldn't go to the ball; we where still too young-but we'd sneak to the ballroom enough to watch. So we'd know enough to have our own-dancing into the night to candle light and there would be -chocolate." Elsa said smiling dreamily.

Emma thought it sounded enchanted and she chucked-_my Snowdrop loves her chocolate. _

"I don't even remember if Anna remembers these holidays; she was a toddler." Elsa said sighing as the tears where flowing again "after the trolls stole her memories of my magic-we never celebrated" she paused "the gates closed and Anna and I never saw each other."

"Oh Elsa-" Emma said softly.

"And still -after everything" Elsa was talking again so Emma stopped to listen.

"Even with no more Yule- no more celebrations for Christmas. Anna still came to my door, she'd sing carols and she'd leave me chocolate by the door. I just-Emma. I've got to find her-I have to find a way back to Arendelle." Her surprise at her outburst-shocked her and she looked to Emma, _I've hurt her? _

She fought her need to flee with the tears cascading down her perfect cheeks.

"Shhh Snowdrop-it'll be okay" Emma said; feeling as though she'd been punched. Her words where just so painful-but she knew the truth these words. _She couldn't stay-could she- maybe not even with magic? No don't be selfish Swan. Or was this her fear talking-to afraid to get close-to afraid to be hurt? _

Emma bravely reached for Elsa, unshed tears pricking her eyes. "I promise we'll find Anna" she struggled not to cry "and I'll do everything." Now with Elsa in her arms she couldn't see the tears in her own eyes. "-anything I can - to make this Christmas amazing" She rubbed soothing circles on Elsa's back and kissed her cheek. "I promise-" she said struggling to remain controlled "to help you find a way back to Arendelle." At these words, she couldn't fight anymore and her tears where already falling.

_Emma is so brave. _

Elsa blushed at the ghost of Emma's lips-pressed to her cheek as she knew Emma was crying her lips where wet from tears. She wanted even more, to sooth her Emma-to tell her she didn't want to go. Then too she wanted the feeling of pain-the fear of losing Emma for Anna-to go away. _Why couldn't I have it all? But no my duty is to my people-_-not just to her own heart.

She knew Anna wouldn't mind, she'd happily come to Storybrooke with Kristof and Sven, even Olaf. She'd love Storybrooke and love Emma-everyone would love Emma-but her people. She'd never be able to abandon Arendelle. _I just won't think about it now-_

Bravely she leaned over and kissed Emma again; fully knowing Tony or Joe might see. Yet she didn't care anymore-as she tired to convey every bit of trust and thankfulness and deep desire to never leave. Drawing away Emma had a goofy smile on her face and her eyes shimmered with tears. Elsa, knew she herself was smiling through her tears-_how funny how Emma can take my pain away. _

In those moments Emma-longed for Elsa to find Anna and Arendelle- but felt terror at losing someone she loved so much. She was stuck-she couldn't go to Arendelle either- what about Henry, her mom and dad? She was the savior they both had a duty to their destinies.

_A queen needed a kingdoms, my own mother-a queen too by no choice of her own is the mayor of Storybrooke. This shabby little town is no place for Elsa her glimmer will dim in Storybrook_e and Emma knew she'd never be so selfish.

So when Elsa kissed her she lost herself in the bliss of forgetting. Lost herself in the amazing day they'd spent-in all future full of hopes of day's they could spend together. Nether Elsa nor Emma wanted their love story to end.

* * *

><p>After Emma had delivered Elsa to her room and they'd shared another mild blowing kiss, with Elsa pressed to the door. Neither girl wanting the day to end and all to fearful of the future. Emma with her hands in Elsa's tresses-both moaning heavily and Elsa only supported by Emma's leg pressed to her own core. That at the wetness she could feel dampen her pants; lit such a fire in Emma. That she nearly cam gasping-but stopped. To Elsa's own surprise she'd moaned loader, when she felt the heat and her wetness in her undergarments. Gasping with desire at the trickling of the wetness down her legs. She hadn't cared who heard-but she did blush feverishly.<p>

Emma had pulled away then, not wanting to take it to far for Elsa's sake. "Oh-I-I-wow." She remembered saying blushing just as much as Elsa.

Emma had seen frustration in Elsa's eyes and a clouded desire unmet, and though she'd felt bad to leave her that way. She'd smugly chucked, but stopped only when her friend had glared at her. She'd muttered that it wasn't funny-but she'd smiled a second or more later. Even so Emma had been admittedly satisfied that she'd been able to alist such a reaction from her Snowdrop.

Now on her way to the libary to see Belle, to prepare a very special Yule, for Elsa-she just couldn't stop smiling. She knew, she should stop-she should be rational-but her rational side was lost. All common sense all her dread-her fears couldn't seem to reach her now. Even though only a few hours ago they'd been crying, afraid of the truth behind Elsa's obligations to Arendelle.

She knew she should be worried-but couldn't because something Emma knew was called hope. Something she couldn't totally discount especially because of her parents. If her father and mother could find love; even with their messed complicated lives getting in the way- why couldn't she. She'd promised herself she'd bring happy endings to Storybrooke that included Elsa and even herself. They deserved a happy ending and only resolving the problem would remedy that. Elsa deserved to be truly happy and how could she be-when didn't have everything she needed or wanted.

Perhaps there was a happy ending in her finding a way to mesh their worlds-so they'd never part. Maybe the multi universe science theory could be applied here-what if magic and science where more connected then people realized. Maybe she could even find a way to send Storybrooke back to the Enchanted Forest this time with her and Henry.

It wasn't like there was anything for her in this world anymore. Everything, all her being called her toward a destiny she knew not. So she'd called Belle; she'd thought- _who better to help then she- the keeper of the books and one of the smartest people I know-someone who truly believes in love. _If anyone could help her and Elsa it would be Belle her mind was made up.

She knew, now as she pushed open the libary door; the selfish thing was giving up without a fight, and she wouldn't do that.

* * *

><p>"Hi Emma" Bella said as she looked up from her reading. "I got the books you where looking for I gotta say; this is pretty interesting traditions of Yule. The pagan-" She stopped and chuckled at Emma's disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes. <em>She's been visiting Elsa-I'm so glad to see their getting comfortable in showing affection. <em>

Had it only been four days ago, that she'd helped Elsa to come to the realization that her feelings weren't sinful. Now, Bella thought_ they could give attention to their attraction and forget the fear. _

"The pagan what? Emma asked.

"Oh the pagan undertones of Christmas and how Catholicism melded them." Bella continued smiling. "Why the sudden interest in Yule, it wouldn't be a blue eyed Queen Elsa that's gotten you so captivated would it?" Belle giggled as Emma blushed and nodded.

"Yeah-err-I spent an amazing afternoon with her and we went to dinner and had a serious talk. Admittedly not the one I was expecting-"

"Oh?"

"I was going to tell her I told Killian-"

"You-oh my gosh."

"Mhmm-"

"Well how did it go?"

"It went-"

"Oh?"

"He wasn't happy but he wasn't mad-he just wanted me to be happy."

"Well that's great-why didn't you tell her?"

"We could distracted-"

"Really now?" Belle said mischievously "how?"

"Not like that-" Emma blushed at the accusation and her cheeks burned brighter with the memory "although-no ugh-Belle-Elsa wants back to Arendelle."

"She what-oh to find Anna?"

"Yes-and to her people."

"Oh Emma I'm so-"

"It's okay, I think - theirs a solution to this actually. I didn't think so before, but I'm considering being hopeful."

Belle smiled "that's great Emma-it's always good to have hope."

"I-" Emma paused "I think maybe we can solution, in the books. I don't think it has anything to do with Yule. I mean my interest this has nothing do with finding a door."

"A door?"

"Well not really door Belle-that's really the wrong word; really a wrinkle, a tare in a place between worlds." Emma continued getting more excited as she talked.

"Hmmmmm-a wrinkle to Arendelle?"

Emma nodded " a space between a place, that potentially like a door could be opened and shut-that could "she had to take a breath. "Let those in Storybrooke return to the Enchanted Forest someday." Belle's mouth dropped open at such an admission.

"I could-we could all?"

"I'm not sure-we'd have to make sure that Henry could. I wouldn't go anywhere unless I was sure. But if I'm right and Elsa could come and go from Arendelle; then the wrinkle would open the Enchanted Forest to Storybrooke and free travel would be possible between the realms."

"Thats an-"

"I know it sounds impossible but I think we just need to know how to look. Elsa deserves the chance to be with her sister again-she deserves a chance to be queen."

"Elsa deserves a happy ending-" Belle finished smiling. "So you'd both be able to have everything you'd ever dreamed."

"Yes in theory-"

"So we've got to try-right?!"

"Yes of course"Emma said delighted and happy that Belle didn't think she was crazy.

"So-wait what has Yule to do with this?"

"Maybe nothing-maybe something I don't really know" Emma said frowning. "Please-show me what you've found. I don't know anything about paganism-but remember growing up hearing something about Wicca. Maybe the answer to all these things is in the old magic of this world."

Belle nodded "there's an answer for everything-we'll find it I promise Emma-"she said. As she pulled the book closer to Emma, her sit let's see what we find.

"Here!" Bella explained a few hours later-Emma's eyes where watering from fatigue but she'd refused sleep. "Yule also called Christmastide was a pagan festival observed by the nordic lands, the land of ice and snow. Like I'd imagine are parts of Arendelle are since-we've been told by Elsa of the fjords."

"What else does it say?" Emma asked.

"Hmmmm-it's a magic time, it says that bonfires where lit and children of this time would go from home to home and give to others gifts of clover spiked apples and oranges. That these baskets were covered in evergreens boughs and dusted in flour. These oranges and the apples where to represented to the sun. The boughs to be symbolic of immortality the ancients saw that the evergreens never lost their color. Thus they showed the indomitable immortality of the god and goddess. The flour boughs was meant to show the triumph, light, and life."

"So this was the Christmas that Elsa knew?"

"I suppose yes."

"They had mistletoe too" she giggled at the blushing Emma. "Yeah-they said that it represented the seed of the divine rebirth of the sun-in the soon coming year. Oh look Emma they had Santa too-but it was spelled um ' Kriss Kringle.' He was the Germanic pagan god of the Yule. Apparently this is where the caroling, decorating of the Christmas trees and the exchange of gifts and the kissing mistletoe from Yule. Who knew-I didn't realize-I mean-"

"Christmas was this way in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma said curiously.

"Yes a little-actually now that you mentioned, but some things were a little different."

"I want to be able to give Elsa the Yule she remembers as a child" Emma said softy. "There has to be chocolate" she said a little loader-

"I thought so" Belle nodded "and of course yes" she clapped her hands "its very doable." She patted Emma's hands comfortingly "also I think." Here Belle paused for a moment lost in thought "yes-I'll talk to Gold about this" she smiled faintly. "I believe he might be able to explain how we could harness this old magic."

"To open a doorway between worlds"

"Yes something like that Emma-but I'll go home now. Meet me back here tomorrow night, yes?"

Emma nodded.

"Okay then- we'll plan the Yule celebration for Elsa-and see what else we can do as well. We'll get the answers-I know it."

"Until tomorrow night?"

"Yes until tomorrow night Emma-"

Emma gave Belle a big hug "thank you so much."

"Awe anytime Emma" Belle said happily-

* * *

><p>"Mom-" Emma said into the phone as she rushed home through the falling snow.<p>

"Emma hi honey, how was your day with Elsa?"

"It was enlightening-"

"Aw well sounds fun."

"It was mom-I've never-but mom?"

" Yes Emma?"

"Remember how you said to invite Elsa for Christmas?"

"Of course-honey."

"Do you think-maybe we could-do something special for her?"

"Sure Emma-what do you have in mind?"

"I can't wait to tell you everything-mom. Get the coco ready-I'm on my way home."


	9. Chapter 9: Falling Across Time

"When the sea falls from the shore

As the light sinks low, will I see you any more?

As the rain falls from the sky

Can I bring you back, from a distant lullaby?"

-Hayley Westenra

* * *

><p><strong>Well-guess it's Christmas Eve-tell me how? I'm so not ready lol, because this story will be over in the next chapter. I'm actually sad-even so its been an amazing-you all are amazing thank you for all the wonderful feedback. I'm so glad you're so into this little story.<strong>

**Our last chapter most likely will not be released until after Christmas day-look for it Friday or Saturday. I'd like to promise it tomorrow-but can't. My beta is on vacation-and although she'll be able to correct my last chapter- thank goodness lol. I myself, have lots of cooking to do, a parade to watch and a mom to help take care of-**

**I did however already write seven pages today, of it today, there's a big surprise coming :D -so maybe I can get it to you tomorrow-I can hope. Oh and-be ready; this chapter is opening the door to the sequel. Yes I'm going to write a sequel-probably, however since I'm probably away for a few days lol-I'll not start until after. But you never know-it's along drive and I'll have paper and a pen *winks* my best friend sent me Frozen on DVD and got me a Elsa journal so I'm already happy :)**

**I hope everyone will love this chapter I had a great time with it-it's_ definitely _**** living up to its new rating of M lol-just saying.**

**By the way-if anyone of my readers-is a fan of ELSANA lol-I wrote one of those too-the day before yesterday, check it out if you love that ship lol-be warned it's pretty spicy hehe;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Falling Across Time<p>

As it always did-morning had again come to Storybrooke in her soft rays, touching the clouds in a lover's soft embrace. Then Emma imagined-her first blush crept across mountains, forests and lit the snow in electric gold and silvery sparkling light. The morning was alive with possibility and she knew she'd be sore if she missed a moment. Early was it as she sat up-pulling the curtains back and smiling a little with wonder. Each day had been better than the last-each day held a little more longing and was so bitter sweet.

Standing slowly, she rubbed at her eyes knowing they'd be puffy from sleep deprivation. She imagined they'd look ringed, _yep-_she thought looking into her mirror chuckling _I look like a raccoon-but I don't care. _

It had been worth it-oh so worth it; a happy sigh escaped her lips-that quickly turned breathy and heated. As her lips crinkling into a smile and her cheeks were unable to hide a blush. She and Elsa had gotten further in their make out session the night before. They'd actually gotten through the door-falling onto Elsa's bed, the passion had been so great that combined they'd soaked the bed. Leaving an all to obvious large wet spot on the comforter.

Looking down, she'd never forget the look in Elsa's eyes they'd depend to a cobalt with a dangerously hungry lust. _Oh god-_she moaned in spite of her attempt at control. She couldn't forget how she'd did it-fell into it-running her hands along Elsa's curves and causing her best friend to gasp and grind her hips up. The heat at her core had licked deliciously; she too had built up a rhythm. A moaning, sighing, heated passion against the feverish gasps of her Snowdrop-_but damn it-_their clothes had stayed on.

She'd held back again-guilt kept her love from the realms they'd both wanted.

Emma sighed, annoyed again at the knowledge of why she wouldn't-perform. Why she couldn't tear Elsa's clothes from her perfect body-kiss her in her forbidden core and lick her-until at release, she'd finally found her own body screamed for more. Mirrored perfectly in the ecstasy of Elsa's whimpers and happy cries.

_No_ _I can't -damn it-it's wrong _-Emma kept telling herself that she wouldn't in good conscious. _Damn it Swan-you're hurting Elsa-by leaving her night after night-in such a state. _

_No I won't not until -until Belle and I find a solution for Elsa. _

Every night found Emma with Belle stuck along the stacks-muttering and pouring through ancient tomes. A list beside her of all necessary Yuletide preparations. Her mother also helped having heard the entire story after the first night in the library. This year, the party would be at the manor house that Belle and Gold had honeymooned at but Elsa didn't know that. To Emma, the solution was of utmost import-obviously -it meant the world to her. To find the answers she desperately lacked-her soul purpose before Christmas Eve-the next day.

Only then could she take the relationship further. Truly, doing everything they desired-wanted even formally asking Elsa-in front of all-to officially be her girlfriend. She had to find a solution-she just had to; the alternative was too painful to think. All the same, she felt the familiar burning and the tears that pricked at her eyes.

Every night-she ran out of a little more time-she'd walk Elsa to her room at Granny's-after another amazing day together-sometimes they'd ride Elske.

A smile even through her tears-caused Emma to stop. Her emotions on a roller coaster-up down-round and round. Sometimes she was deliriously happy-at other times she was decidedly depressed.

Every-memory of riding their horse through the sunshine-even attempting a winter picnic in the field. If only just to spend a few stolen moments alone-as they'd watched Elske-gallop through the snowy drifts utterly alive and happy. They'd been out there for hours until-Emma had shivered and Elsa had wrapped her arms around her tightly. She'd kissed her lips and the heat there had caused her to melt into her arms. Elsa had giggled, she'd said how adorable Emma was-that only had made Emma blush and look up and smile. She'd helped Emma up and they'd gone somewhere warm.

Other times they'd snuggle-never leaving the room at all-Elsa telling Emma stories between feather soft kisses. Sometimes of her childhood before Anna's memories were taken, adventures shared-trouble they'd gotten into. The pet, her parents had once-before Anna was born; a silver husky named Stjerners, meaning star. Elsa told her that she and Stjerners often lay by the fire together since she was old. She told Emma-with soft tears in her eyes-how she'd cried when Stjerners died. Emma had kissed the tears-as Elsa told her that she'd passed just months before Anna was born. Her parents had never gotten another husky, the loss of their first had been too much. Other times Elsa would make up stories for Emma or tell her stories -ones she, herself, had been told. Emma snuggled close never having been so safe with her head in Elsa's lap and she'd close her eyes. Drifting away between wakefulness and dreams peppered in unforetold wishes. All the while Elsa would whisper softly -stroking her hair and humming.

Sometimes she'd kiss her then-so softly, almost for fear that Emma would break, leaning close her hair tickling Emma face.

Later before dinner Elsa would sometimes want to braid her hair so she'd brush it tenderly. She'd smile and blush shyly telling Emma she loved the feel of her fingers in Emma's hair. She'd take such care -Emma knew to ever to pull it. She'd run her fingers through and sigh causing Elsa to smile. Everything about Emma was beautiful and she'd often tell her.

How could it have, Emma thought, only been three days since their first kiss? Their days of already accumulating memories. Emma thought of another as she prepared her shower-Elsa teaching her some of the words to her favorite Yule song-in a language so foreign to Emma that she had butchered it and Elsa had laughed merrily. Or yesterday when they'd gone ice skating out on the lake by the old manor. Elsa had held Emma up and pulled her along and Elske had attempted to follow-falling foolishly on the ice. She'd huffed and taken flight and landed some feet off shaking her head only to watch. Standing as close as she could to the girls without daring to go on the ice again. Elsa had laughed and nearly taken Emma down in a snowball fight later that day. They'd made snow angels, they'd shared hot coco-it had amazing, stolen kisses, hands clasped and lots of laughter.

Now though Emma-was getting desperate-she couldn't keep denying how each day ended, each perfect day. Night after night leaving a frustrated Elsa blushing full of lust and desire, impatient and confused as to why Emma wouldn't take all that she was offering.

She couldn't tell Elsa, how could she? That until she knew how to send her home, yet still keeping them together. She wouldn't touch her that intimately-would be too selfish and hear her sighs, moans and feel her deliciousness on her lips.

Another tear trickled down her cheek as the water thundered down around her. In case there wasn't a solution; doing that would break Elsa-break Emma, she knew-it would make saying goodbye impossible.

When Emma emerged from the shower she knew it still was too early to go meet Elsa. She knew the queen wouldn't be mind being woken but Granny's didn't open till 8:30 so she'd bide her time.

"Good morning Emma!" Mary Margret said cheerfully, a cup of coffee in one hand and a baby on her hip. "How did you sleep?"

"Didn't mom..." Emma said mechanically "I was up all night again-got in late from the library then I just couldn't sleep."

"We'll find a solution I promise sweetheart."

"Yeah-I'm not sure and-" Here Emma stopped to rub her eyes. "I don't want to think what will happen if the solution takes her away from me forever. Oh God-after I just found her-after I only opened my heart again."

Mary Margret put Neal down on the floor to gather her first born in a tight hug. "Don't worry, have hope my love-it has a way of finding our family. Don't give up on love. Your father and I are just so happy that you and Elsa are so happy. I can see she cares deeply, she's an amazing queen-I don't want to lose her from our lives either. She's so good with Neal, she's becoming like a second daughter to me. My Emma, when things look darkest I promise-believe in what you dream, keep reaching don't ever give in and don't give up."

Emma smiled in spite of her tears, her mother was so amazing- "I know you're right, I know-I won't but mom-it's just so hard to fight a battle that doesn't seem to have any end."

Mary Margret nodded "I know-but sometimes it's these challenges that make us into our ideal selves. Remember it's in our greatest sorrow, we make the choice to be happy. We choose to keep fighting knowing the rewards will be so sweetest when we reach the summit-but until then. I have a job for you actually."

"You do?"

"Yes-something to keep you busy, not that Elsa doesn't do that." Here she gave her daughter a mischievous smile.

_Did she just infer-we-oh god. _"Mom!"

"What-?" Mary Margret said with amusement in her voice. "It's only natural-I mean that's what Ruby has heard-"

"Oh GOD-"

"We ran into each other yesterday and she said you both have been very musical lately." Here she stopped because even she couldn't stop laughing at her blushing daughter. "Anyway-" her voice taking on its more serious tone "Could you go over to the manor today? Take some of our stuff over-for the party tomorrow. I'm still so behind and if you decorated a little. I wouldn't feel-so guilty" She looked at her son and chuckled.

"Oh sure-" Emma squeaked out. "I'll go over now I've got some time before I go over and see Elsa."

"Great-here's what I need you to bring."

* * *

><p>"Elsa, you awake?" Ruby said with a soft wrap at the door.<p>

"Mmmmhhh yes"

"Emma's on the phone for you."

_My Emma-_Elsa flew out of bed, nearly tripping and threw open the door.

Ruby just stood there chuckling-at the disheveled queen. "Here-" Ruby gave her the phone and turned to go downstairs. "Drop it downstairs when you're done."

Elsa nodded before taking a deep breath-Emma made her so nervous.

"Emma?"

"Snowflake-I'm sorry to wake you early, mom asked me to help her with some party planning for tomorrow. I told her I'd help decorate the apartment, I'm sorry sweet Elsa-can I come over a little later?"

_That's actually perfect-I still don't know what I'm making Emma-I would have had to cut the visit short anyway. _

"That works fine Emma" Elsa chuckled "I've actually got a lot of little things to do before tomorrow night. We can meet for dinner-would that work?"

Over the phone she heard a grateful sigh.

"Don't worry Emma-we'll have all the time-" sighing she stopped _I hope she can't hear how sad I am-_

"We'll still have plenty time today." _You know that's not what you meant to say-_"We can take a walk-or go to Tony's before dinner, whatever you'd love."

"I'd love that Snowflake"

"Okay so just umm-come at 5 'o'clock" _Cum at -oh god Elsa stop it-_

There was a soft giggle from the other end of the phone. "Sounds fun-" Emma said flirtatiously "I'll be over soon Elsa."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I-bye Emma."

"Bye Snowflake"

Sighing Elsa hung up the phone worriedly wondering-what at the eleventh hour she could possibly make for Emma. She'd procrastinated and put it off willing to spend every moment beside Emma. Now, though with Emma busy-she'd have to face it. _What would Emma like? _

_I think you know what Emma-likes-_her mind purred and Elsa felt the bubbling of lust licking painfully. Three nights and though Emma had finally told her she'd called if off with Killian much to her delight. She still hadn't touched her-a painfully shy Elsa knew she couldn't be that forward. That was up to Emma and she wasn't doing it. _Why? _

Thinking maybe a shower would help her mind muddle in the cloud of water. She opened the door to the guest bathroom and turned on the tap. Elsa loved the shower tub, it had clawed feet and a wrap around shower curtain. It was classic and beautiful-_Hmmmm Emma and I-would fit perfectly in here together-oh goddess-stop-_

She shook her head and tried-tried to think of anything else. Anything but how perfectly the water would be touching Emma. Again the need washed over her and she knew she couldn't keep it in this time. Blushing at what she knew she was going to do-she pulled the curtains and sighed.

The hot water licked at her core as it languidly traveled down her legs. It cried to her to just run her finger down-to touch and caress the seductive nub between her legs. "Ohhhhhh-mmmmmmm-_"_

Elsa gave in-gingerly, having never touched herself-never having needed to before-only realizing now what it meant. Now with her thoughts of Emma-now she knew-how desire could be painful and delicious. Her fingers touched the softness and it pulsed with its own heartbeat. She gasped-surprised that such a simple touch could-"Oh-oh"_-shhhh Elsa-breath be quiet... _

She rubbed a little harder a little faster and her eyes closed imaging it wasn't her own fingers but Emma's touching her forbidden bud. She had to lean against the wall as the building pressure weakened her legs. She'd never been this close-Emma always stopped-but Elsa wasn't stopping. Curious and blushing she put her finger to her lips and tasted-honey. She was lost- "Mmmm Emma" _goddesses she must taste amazing too. _

She stopped only long enough to stand closer to the water, it's heat only exciting her more. Her finger was back to stroking, rubbing and tenderly caressing that which she longed to feel Emma's mouth on. The faster she went the hotter she became the longer her sighs became. Her breath catching, gasping-she felt close to losing her mind. She couldn't stop the moans that reverberated around the bathroom. She didn't care-anymore.

Then just as before-out on a snowy field when Emma had been watching she felt that same building pressure. It licked at her hungrily-causing a gasp to escape her lips. As she leaned against the wall-her breathing increased in tempo to the movement of her finger on her desire. Now it breathed into her white hot and climbing to ever part of her body. _Ohhh-what's-_

"Ohhh-uhh-EMMA!?"Elsa's flew open-

A second of surprise wonder at the name she'd admitted-at the crashing of ecstasy; at her sudden release. Her voice-as foreign, even to her-need filled and hot with desire-her voice -echoing deliciously off the walls. Panting breathlessly-Elsa dropped to the bottom of the shower and sighed happily. _Wow?_

* * *

><p>Hours later Emma found herself still lugging boxes into the ballroom of the manor house. <em>Damn it-this is taking forever I just want to go and be with -Elsa. <em>

She looked at her watch it was 12:45pm-_can't the time go any faster - _

Sighing-she put down one of final boxes on a table by the wall. She decide to take a break and go explore the house a little. She'd only seen the ballroom and curiosity had gotten the better of her. After all the last time she'd been here all too willing to give up her magic-she'd only seen the drawing room. She felt an embarrassed blush heating her face. She knew it was in that moment when Elsa had called her back from making such a mistake. That as their hands connected-she'd never felt anything so powerful in her life. Then every moment after-had been a denial of the truth-up until she couldn't anymore. Knowing Elsa-was the one who she wanted to spend her entire life with.

Her mind was so lost that she didn't notice-the room had ended. That she'd left the ballroom and was in the unexplored halls of the manor. She found the kitchen and she wandered into the library-it was full of so many books. A part of her thought that she should tell Belle about it. Bored and about to go back to work-she stopped suddenly.

_What's that? _

A cold draft had hit her-making her hair stand on end. It was trickling out from somewhere in the library. _What the heck-_

Thinking that someone had left a window open-she hurried to close it. Following the draft wasn't hard-she shivered-

Around book case after case she followed the troublesome chill-but every window she found was shut fast. Emma was beginning to get pretty frustrated-the ghostly chill led her all the way to the other end of the library.

There-with surprise it led her to a door-unlike any she'd ever seen. It had patterns of holy leaves and snow embossed on its finish. _I wonder where this leads-_

Figuring it would kill some more time-she shrugged and pulled open the door quickly. _Oh-hell-_

Her last remaining thought as she was pulled-into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Elsa finally-after her mind opening-shower had been inspired-she now knew what she'd give Emma for Christmas. A blush heated her cheeks at how the idea had come to her-causing an embarrassed giggle. The best part-it was such an easy solution.<p>

Now she could use her time-better. Time to figure out what kind of dress she'd need for the party. Looking at the clock over her bed, 3:30pm.- _I've still got plenty of time-_

She thought she'd like to go visit Belle at the library. Maybe Belle could give her a little clue to the attire best needed for the Charming event. So she all too happily headed down the stairs purposely and with excitement-for the evening's events.

"Elsa" Ruby said giggling "Hi-you're leaving late-you okay? I heard quite a commotion coming from upstairs earlier."

Elsa's cheeks burned and Ruby chuckled more- "I was going to come check on you." She said her teasing easily picked up by Elsa. "I mean you sounded like you were in a lot of pain-but well, we" she leaned into Elsa "Grams and I figured you wouldn't-want an interruption while you were suffering in the throws-of such powerful cramps."

She winked-_she knows I know-what she was really doing-but I can't resist- she makes this too easy. _

"Oh-from all the crying you sounded like you were really suffering in pain. I kept hearing you calling for Emma."

Elsa just stood there blushing-wringing her hands-and gaping at what she was hearing. _Would she tell Emma-oh god no-_

Ruby's eyes softened and she smiled "Don't worry Elsa it's our little secret-never be ashamed-but honey-damn you make pain sound fun." Laughing at her own joke she turned and headed back to the kitchen. "Next time I hear you feeling that way-I'll call Emma and send her over so you won't hurt anymore."

Before Elsa could say a thing Ruby was gone and Elsa was laughing inside. _Well-you said you didn't care._

* * *

><p>"David" Mary Margret said softly so as not to wake up Neal. "I keep calling Emma's phone and it keeps saying-the party you're trying to reach is out of range then it goes to voicemail. I shouldn't worry but I can't help it."<p>

David looked up from the book he'd been perusing-the very one that his Snow had asked him to look through. Earlier she'd wanted more assurance she was creating the perfect center piece wreath for the Yuletide party. She wanted everything to be perfect for Elsa and Emma.

"I forgot a box-the one with the table clothes and candle sticks-" his love was talking again.

"Snow-I'm sure she's okay sweetheart. I can take the box over myself-she's probably with Elsa. You remember how we were-couldn't get enough"-he stopped and frowned. Again he got an image he didn't want.

"I know you're probably right-" Mary Margret said softly "But I just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong."

"Okay, don't stress baby-I'll take the box and then if I can't find her we'll call around town. I'm sure that one of our friends will have seen them. It's not snowing-it's clear-I'm sure she's fine."

Fetching his coat he kissed Snow and his son and headed out into the cold. He didn't want to scare his wife-but something was bugging him. It wasn't like Emma not to answer. Even worse what did it mean when-you called and it said your phone was out of range? _I've been out to the manor and I've never had a problem getting a signal-something is definitely not right. _

_Where is Emma? _Elsa was beginning to panic.

* * *

><p>She'd gone to see Belle-who'd gave her little some clues about the dress attire. She wouldn't admit much about the party- the following night but she'd gotten enough. It was going to be fancy. Hurrying back to Granny's, thankfully she'd not run into Ruby-she-dozed off and woke up with a start.<p>

The clock read 7:30-no one had woken her, Emma hadn't come. She was scared. She felt cold for the second time-since she'd gotten to Storybrooke.

_Where was her Emma? Oh God-please don't let her be lost like Anna-I can't lose another friend-_her thoughts crashed into each other. Well Emma was more than a friend though they hadn't really said as much. Still she couldn't lose her-

Rushing down the stairs two at a time she nearly knocked into Regina.

"Slow down Elsa" Regina said chuckling "A queen shouldn't be running. It's not proper you know." She stopped when she saw the panic on her face. "Oh no-what's wrong?"

"Emma-!"

"What about her?"

"She's late-what if something's wrong-she always comes when she says-she's never once been late."

"Oh" Regina simpered "No don't worry she's the Sheriff remember Elsa. She's probably just caught up."

"Why wouldn't she call then?"

"Maybe she can't-"

"Wait-?"

"I mean maybe she's been detained-don't worry, relax Elsa please." Regina could see Elsa had frozen the counter top in fearful frustration.

Elsa looked down and blushed shocked-she was losing control. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"What's going oh-" Ruby said-dropping her fresh cup of coffee. "Elsa-are you okay?" This time her voice had no hint of irony or laughter.

In a second she'd taken in the ice and Regina standing there-a frown on her face.

"No Ruby she's upset-obviously" Regina said frustration rising in her voice. She sighed it would do no good to lose control of herself and she knew it. "She's worried about Emma-she's never came over. Did she call here?"

"No-I would have told her." Ruby looked from one queen to the other. "I'm sure she's just busy Elsa-don't worry. She'll call or she'll be here soon. What time were you two meeting?"

"Five" Elsa said clasping and unclasping her hands trying to remain in control. She couldn't explain it-but something felt wrong.

Suddenly Regina's cell phone began to ring. She flipped it open "Hello" she said.

"Regina it's David-I know this is a strange question-but I've got to ask. Have you seen Emma tonight? I'm thinking she's with Elsa-we haven't been able to reach her since early this afternoon."

"Uh-ohh-you don't ummm say." Regina wasn't sure how to answer that since didn't want to alarm Elsa. "I-no-I haven't actually-but Elsa is here with me and Ruby."

"Wait-what-where are you?"

"At the diner."

"Okay I'm coming over there-Mary Margret is on her way-I just texted her. Belle is with her she's taking care of Neal. Please don't alarm Elsa-but I'm pretty sure that Emma is missing."

"Yeah-we were thinking that too. Well I'll see you soon then-take care bye."

"Who was that?" Ruby and Elsa asked together.

_Oh this is going to be fun _Regina thought sarcastically-sighing. "It sees that David and Mary Margret are coming over. Emma it seems-has gotten herself lost."

"Oh god-" Elsa couldn't even finish as Ruby grabbed her-before Elsa's world crashed and everything was dark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed-<strong>_

_**Much love and **_

_**Merry Christmas Eve :**_)


	10. Chapter 10: Finally Falling

"Suddenly I can see what I didn't before

And I don't care what they say anymore

'Cause I'm falling, falling

Finally falling, falling-"

-Victoria Justice

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone-I'm not pleased about this and I'm truly sorry for the delay in an update. Not that it's an excuse, but I got really busy with a lot of things. To name a few: my sister came home for Christmas from FL, this disrupted my writing. I also ended up going on a road trip after she flew back to help her with some things. My best friend, my brother and I all went down and I got the surprise of my life. My best friend took me to Disney World so I got to meet Anna and Elsa for real. The best day of my life so far-I had my picture taken with them both, saw Elsa light Cinderella's castle and the fireworks. TRULY a memory that I'll keep for a lifetime. Another thing was my boss' other employee had a car accident so I had to cut my trip short and go home to work. Lastly this chapter although it is probably the most special has been the hardest to write. I hope however that it'll be everything you've been hoping for. I can't believe this is officially the last chapter. I say officially because I've got a little surprise, something special you'll find when you get to the end of the chapter. Oh by the way it's pretty long 35 pages yep-I debated splitting it but hey-I figured I owed everyone a big chapter. You all have been so great waiting patiently so I just had to give you the whole thing. By the way my story got featured on Facebook on Frozen Swan ღ OUAT. I was in utter disbelief. I can't believe how popular this story has become and I'm so happy it's so loved. Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing you've changed my life. I'm so grateful for each and every one of you.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Finally Falling<p>

"Ouch!" Emma exclaimed as she landed uncomfortably on cold unforgiving snow. Even though, it was extremely hard having likely frozen over multiple times due to the freezing temperature she was noticing. The amount of force that she'd been sucked through the door by that mysterious draft that slammed her into the snow and she was now completely submerged.

"Damn it" she cursed between shivering from annoyance and cold.

She was by this time very frustrated-_who needs a coat to go exploring an old mysterious manner house? This girl, apparently! _

She tentatively and with shaking fingers rubbed all the snow from her face having landed face first. There was snow everywhere-in her boots, down her shirt, in her hair freezing she noticed with a little alarm. She quickly made a mental note to warn everyone from letting curiosity and bad judgement lead them to this door later. Sighing, she climbed shakily to her feet and tried to collect her bearings.

She'd landed in a clearing surrounded by tall and unfamiliar trees; this certainly wasn't how she remembered Storybrooke. No these trees looked too old, too tall. Most surprisingly, they were all evergreens, she couldn't see any oak, ash, spruce or otherwise. Emma had spent a lot of time exploring the forest outside of town and she'd never found this meadow.

_It must be beautiful in summer all the wildflowers -_she mused.

In all her adventures she knew she'd never been here and that worried her slightly but the entire situation was saturated in magic and that worried her even more.

_Well never mind. I'll just go back inside the-_

Now, her annoyance turned to panic as she realized there was nothing in this snowy meadow except her.

There was no house-nothing-but a dense forest on either side blanketed in snow. -_Oh God where am I? _

She felt angry tears pricking her eyes- she was knee deep in snow-with no way home-completely cut off. _ELSA! _

Her mind screamed the name of her beloved and it reverberated on an endless panicked loop. Now her tears were falling quicker and she looked around terrified. Lost in a strange place far from Elsa, the women she'd only just made plans with and that she'd surely miss.

_She'll think I don't want to see her or worse that something happened to me. She'll come looking for-Oh no but she doesn't know I was in the manor. _

The cold bite at her hungrily and Emma felt the tears freezing on her cheeks. Blind panic licked like a cold fire that burned deep in her heart and drove her mad. She tried to breath before she had a full on panic attack and somehow reasoned; that she wouldn't totally be at the mercy of whatever or whenever she'd gotten lost. So she grabbed a fallen branch and wrenched it into the snow. So she'd know where she came in, then with a little hesitation and a lot of shivering she set off through the meadow.

Emma sighed again-resigned to her fate being horribly late and perhaps never getting home-_NO! _

_Stop-don't think that way, don't forget Elsa-it's too terrifying to have such a power have an influence over my heart-_

It took every ounce of strength to ignore the nagging and the cold biting at her unmercifully as she plowed through the snow. She kept walking so she didn't freeze, shaking all the while she clapped her hands. She hadn't stumbled far when she reached the end of the clearing which dropped suddenly. She was on a mountain bluff. What she saw below made her catch her breath.

Here was a scene she'd only imagined in her dreams-a small snowy town, a harbor and a - "Castle?"

"Am I back in the Enchanted Forest again-but how?"

She didn't expect an answer, so when she got it- she nearly tripped, thankfully not falling down the mountain.

"Yes, a castle-oh be careful" said a cheerful voice "Who are you?"

"Who am I-where are you?" Emma stuttered angrily "Show yourself." She felt very ridiculous and embarrassed speaking to a disembodied voice. She cautiously took another step away from the edge of the drop.

_Oh thank god-_

"Oh-" the voice sounded moanful and sad. "Did I scare you? I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"I just-well" Emma sighed apologetically "I thought I was alone-"

"Nope" said a bit more cheerfully. "I'm here."

"Yes but who are you?" Emma tried again as she turned to look in every direction for the source of the voice. Then she heard it faintly-a shuffling, swishing sound that got louder as another draft of cold air hit her.

"Hi!" said the mysterious voice again "I'm Olaf-and I love-"

Horrified and mystified, Emma couldn't fathom what she saw. Whatever Olaf had wanted to say he loved went unheard. A talking snowman was just too much and she fainted.

* * *

><p>It was finally Christmas Eve in Storybrooke but Elsa didn't feel like celebrating. Emma was still missing. She'd been gone all night. They'd checked everywhere but there had been no trace of her.<p>

No one had spoken to her, or seen her-gone by "magic" everyone kept saying- "it's the curse again" they'd say.

It didn't matter to Elsa the reason. What mattered was the one she loved was gone. Everything was so terribly wrong-first, she was lost in a new world and then Anna wasn't lost with her. Then Emma had been there to comfort her, to care for her and she'd fallen in love.

Even remembering when they'd been locked in her ice cave with Emma nearly freezing from cold. She'd showed the most loving, compassionate and hopeful kindness that had given her strength. Of course, she couldn't have known then what she did now. That the courage and the power of her new feelings were actually love. Nor that like saving her Anna, she'd melt the fortress and set them free.

She'd happily returned Emma to her family but not so much to Killian. This had hurt a little but she hadn't known why. When her feelings had begun to change, to make her stop and stare and lose herself in Emma's eyes she couldn't fathom. All she knew was she'd been lost and then Emma had found her-now it was her turn to find Emma-find Anna-find her strength again.

Elsa took a deep breath-it was so hard being strong-being strong for herself and for others. Anna had always been the brave one, she'd crossed the kingdom to bring her home. It had been Anna who'd risked her life and had sacrificed herself for her. Anna was the one Elsa thought who's heart was like fire- Anna would know how to find Emma. Anna would tell her to be strong, but she wasn't here-they were both missing. Maybe gone forever-_NO! _

A little storm of snow began to fall as Elsa struggled to remain in control. She couldn't entertain these thoughts-she had to be stronger than anything she'd knew. She had to hold on-never stop believing, never give up hope. She'd find her sister, find her Emma-she had to believe. Every moment had been preparing her for this she couldn't, she wouldn't run away. She wouldn't hide-she'd-be like Anna, she'd trust her heart.

She'd be brave-every moment with Emma had been amazing-she couldn't lose her, she wouldn't succumb to the darkness and pain. She'd found forever love, she wouldn't lose it.

Yet, standing by at the window looking out at the sun rising over the houses of Storybrooke, she still felt tears threading their way down her porcelain cheeks. She wondered-_where are you, Emma? _

Now, at first light-she heard the soft knock at the door. Hurrying to brush her eyes she listened carefully-_be strong Elsa. _

"Elsa-it's Ruby-I've just talked to David."

Elsa hurried to the door and opened it wide. "Well?"

"Still nothing I'm afraid-but Mary Margret insisted that they continue with the plans for tonight. David says she's hopeful Emma will come back-so she expects us to meet Belle at the library tonight."

_Oh no-she's still really upset-not that I blame her... _Ruby thought as she saw the suspended snow still hanging in the air and on the floor.

"Why the library? I thought we were meeting at Emma parents' apartment?" Elsa said confused.

"Yeah-well-um-I'm not sure-about that, just now she wants us to go meet Belle at 6pm tonight."

"Okay" Elsa said sadly "I don't really feel much-"

"I know" Ruby said hugging Elsa- "I know you're upset-we'll find Emma -it's Christmas. This is a time of miracles."

"God-first Anna-now Emma" Elsa whispered-tears began to fall again freezing on her cheeks. As a soft snow in the air began to swirl around them.

"Aw-have hope Elsa-take a deep breath. I'll stay with you awhile. Would that help?"

"No it's okay-I think I'll go out and keep looking Ruby."

"Oh, of course-well-I just had to give you the message."

"Thank you-you can come if you're able?"

As the temperature further dropped in the room Ruby shivered-"I'll go get my coat and I'll meet you downstairs?"

Elsa nodded so Ruby hurried and as she closed the door, she heard Elsa's sobs and it broke her heart.

_Oh God where are you Emma?-Please come home to us._

* * *

><p>"I think she's coming to" said a female voice. "Gosh, Kristof she's so cold, I'm glad Olaf found her. She'd have-" Emma heard the voice hesitate- "oh God she'd have frozen. She wasn't dressed for this weather but why-and did you see what she was wearing-I don't think she's from around here. "<p>

Emma thought she heard worry in this soft voice-_where am I?_

"Aw- don't worry she'll be okay" said another voice definitely male. Then the voice whispered back and Emma strained to hear- "That is strange, I've never seen anyone dressed like her."

Emma muttered, her voice thick with fatigue and pain. "Mmmhmmm"

"Oh, Kristof she's awake-" said the female voice again.

Now Emma felt adrenaline and a little fear at being at the mercy of people she didn't know-_wait why does the name Kristof sound familiar?_

All the same she tried to sit up only to be gently pushed back thankfully as she was painfully dizzy.

"You see- I told you not to worry." said the male voice again.

"Oh you know I can't help it-"

"Naturally" said Kristof lovingly "I'll go-I still have deliveries, call if you need anything."

"Yes, of course darling" the female voice again. "I'll see you later."

There was blessedly quiet as Emma felt her head pounding, she wanted so much to keep her eyes closed-but now she was more curious than scared. Something in the voice of her host seemed familiar, gentle and definitely not threatening.

She sensed that this young woman and this man meant her no harm. _Maybe they can even help me-_

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to the young women; a little nervously and what she saw made her catch her breath. She had baby blue eyes, where had she seen eyes like that before; not the same color but similar? _Think Emma-_

Then she noticed her hair, the color of a rosy sunset in two perfect braids it floated right above her nose as the young woman stroked her hair. It tickled her cheeks-but there was that smile, it looked familiar too. She felt no fear looking into those clear soft eyes-in fact, she felt safe.

"What's your name?" said the young woman softly.

"Emma" she managed to say as she shivered feeling an excruciating pain hit her-

_Don't be sick, don't faint-_she said over and over in her mind.

"It's nice to meet you, Emma" the young woman said smiling. "I'm so glad we found you; it's too cold to be wandering in so little."

Emma felt she had the most delighted voice like she could find joy in almost anything.

"I mean only my sister isn't bothered by the cold," the young woman continued.

Now Emma saw or was it a trick of the light? The moistening eyes of her host with unshed tears; this hurt Emma deeply, though she didn't know why. She didn't even known this girl but just the same she tried not to stare.

_Why was this beautiful girl speaking with such pain of her sister. Had she died? A girl who didn't mind the cold-I've got to tell Elsa-_

Then as her mind thought of Elsa, Emma broke down in fresh tears with embarrassment she bit her lip.

"She was special" the girl continued "Ohh no don't cry please, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be making you upset. It's in the past we lost each other a long time ago. Please don't worry Emma."

"No-no-" Emma struggled "I just-your sister reminded me of someone I've just lost."

"Oh no" the girl said softly taking her hand and squeezing it comfortingly.

"We-she-I" Emma couldn't stop the tears.

"Ohh Emma, please you don't have to talk about her."

"No-it's okay it's strange" Emma said wonderingly. "I know you think me strange-but you remind me of her; it's comforting."

The girl smiled through her own tears, Emma noticed they'd fallen soft against her cheeks.

"I don't even know your name, I'm lost in a strange place-but still I'm comforted by you."

The girl smiled reassuringly and listened with rapt attention. Even though Emma knew she was excited to answer at least one of her questions; by the way she couldn't stay still. She'd gotten up and was opening the curtains and moving around the room.

"At first, I thought I'd landed in the Enchanted Forest again" Emma continued thoughtfully. "I've traveled through portholes before, you must think I'm mad but you just you're not dressed in any way I've seen. I've never even been in a castle."

"Ohhh" said the young women "I think you're dressed funny too" she giggled. "I'm a princess so I naturally would live in a castle? Don't they have castles where you're from?"

"Ummm yes-and ohh your highness I didn't-"

"Aw no need for formality" the girl said brightly "Please continue."

"Well we do have castles, none in Storybrooke but in my world many are abandoned so they have fallen into disrepair. Only the very rich and the nobility of which there aren't many could afford to keep a castle. We also normally don't have many kings, queens and princesses ruling their own kingdoms either. "

"Wow, how strange."

"I mean I'm technically a princess too since my parents were the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest but that's a very long story."

"I have time-endless amounts, please. Wait, did you just say the Enchanted Forest!?"

"Well their land was cursed and everyone; yes I did- that's where I was born."

"I've been there" the girl said softly almost too quiet for Emma to hear.

"Everyone got dropped into a land without magic-wait what say that again!?"

"I've been there."

"You have, oh my gosh."

"How?"

"On a boat two or three years ago."

"Wow-why?"

"Well that's because of my sister actually." The sadness had returned and Emma was sorry for asking.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay it's a relief talking about it actually."

"Were you both very close?"

"As children yes, we grow apart because of the secret she was keeping from me and our kingdom. As queen she surprised us all at her coronation when she froze everything and we were all plunged into-"

"Winter?!" Emma said mystified with surprise and sudden realization.

"Yes-" the girl said confused "How could you know that!?" She looked fearful and curious all at once and there was something else there too behind her wistful eyes-hope.

"Wait-stop, hold on a minute-your Princess Anna?!" Emma stuttered with shock and the dawning understanding. She suddenly knew why everything about this girl reminded her of Elsa.

"How could you know that?!" Anna said fearful and confused she backed away from Emma and crossed her arms protectively.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle?"

"Yes!? Please Emma-how could you know that?"

"Sister of Queen Elsa, who is missing?"

"How-how-how?!" Anna said no further words would come.

There it was the desired reaction; Emma saw the shock, the confusion, the fear and behind it all her eyes had joy.

She just stood there tears of confusion streaming down her cheeks frozen in her shock.

Emma took a deep breath and tried not to stutter from over excitement. "Anna, I know who you are, I know about Arendelle-because-I was told-Elsa told me."

Anna rushed back over to the bed and grabbed Emma's hands.

"You knew my sister!?"

"No-I know your sister!"

"She's alive?"

"Very much so-actually Anna, I lost her-too. I didn't realize when you were telling me about your sister that the girl I was thinking reminded me of her was, in fact, Elsa!"

"You lost-"

"It's okay. When I landed here I lost her-she's back in Storybrooke but Anna, together I'm sure we can figure out how to get back."

"But how did she-"

"That's another long story-"

"Never mind tell me later" Anna said excitedly "We've got to get you home-back to my sister."

Emma was pretty sure Anna didn't realize how iconic her words were but she didn't mind. Elsa would tell her someday but for now the adventure had only just begun. She struggled to her feet, pushed aside the covers and pushed through the pain. Anna didn't stop her she was already out the door and Emma was laughing in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Elsa had spent the entire day looking and still there was no sign of Emma, she was exhausted. Ruby had gone with her all over Storybrooke and they'd even gone out to the woods to visit Elske who had been delighted to see them. She'd gone to the lake where they'd ice skated but there'd been no trace of her beloved Emma. If a Christmas miracle was going to happen like Ruby had mentioned earlier, it better hurry. She muttered under her breath to Elske who sadly looked around for Emma. She'd followed them all the way back to town unwilling to let Elsa out of her sight. She was still outside below outside Granny's looking forlornly up at the sky.<p>

By then the sun had set and the moon would be up soon. She and Ruby had parted aways, she'd gone to her apartment to change for the party. Now she was standing in front of the mirror, nakedly, feeling something new. Something she couldn't put her finger on, that felt a lot like excited anticipation. Maybe it was hope, because something had changed and she could now, feel a little happy. Somehow she knew as she looked out her window over the houses, a glow with Christmas lights. That everything was going to be okay-_how funny. _

"Let it go, let it go-I am one with the wind and sky." She sang softly and much less a power ballad. The feeling of contentment grew as she smiled. She was unable to stop the feeling that something wonderful was happening. Slowly she turned in front of the mirror, her fingers prickling with the power as a new dress blossomed. The ice spread across her body touching every part; now thrilling her with every possible emotion. It bloomed into a ball gown befitting of a Queen of Arendelle.

Rosemaling snowflakes lit the gown with their own light, they glowed. The dress itself was sea foam blue with the rosemaling as an over slip, it icily showed the blue at its core. At every turn it rustled like the wind and atop her head -the famous braid sparkled with a million diamond snowflakes. She pulled up her dress to see with surprise she'd created new blue crystal heals; that caught every reflected light from the lamp. They lit up the room with such radiance even Elsa had to look away. She felt royal again, like a queen for the first moment since she'd entered Storybrooke.

_If only Anna could see-if only Emma-_

"Wow Elsa." Ruby said breathlessly from the doorway. "I woah."

Elsa turned startled and tried not to let Ruby see the pain she pushed back.

"Thank you Ruby, you look beautiful too."

Ruby too was wearing a floor length red dress with off the shoulder straps and it flowed perfectly accenting every curve. Over it she had on a black cape with fur trim as well as black gloves that matched. She wore a red ruby rose necklace with a black chain. It dropped into her cleavage and Elsa dragged her eyes away, embarrassed for noticing.

"Well, we should go." Elsa said softly.

Ruby nodded mechanically "I know you don't feel much like celebrating but I promise it'll be okay somehow. People in Storybrooke have a way of always coming back."

She turned and headed out the door Elsa sighing following her.

* * *

><p>Anna was riding her horse Laniaka through the drifts of snow as the sun was setting over Arendelle. Emma thought Anna was very skilled like her sister and she'd only been too happy, to accept to ride along with her. Since she knew she'd never keep up, but unlike with Elsa she'd opted to ride behind Anna. They flew through the snow, the horse picking up speed-Emma wished she had Elske then they could have flown and gotten to the meadow faster.<p>

There had been no time to even tell Anna about the magic flying horse or the amazing control her Elsa had found in Storybrooke. Anna had wasted no time she'd sent word to Kristof then she'd ordered her horse to be brought. Emma had only managed to explain that back in Storybrooke Christmas Eve was tomorrow. Anna had been surprised at that and she'd stopped in her packing to comment how different time must be in Emma's world. She explained Yule wasn't for another month in Arendelle. This worried Emma, how different was time in her world, how long had she truly been gone? She'd pushed the fear away and told Anna that there was to be a grand party for Elsa the following day. Maybe Anna should pack a dress to wear, assuming they could find the door.

Anna had laughed and gone to her vast closet and pulled a beautiful green dress with rosemaling flowers and a black bodice from its depths. Emma had wanted to protest that Anna would be cold-but held her tongue. Anna had grabbed an emerald winter cloak with fur along the hood after that; so she was thinking Emma had nodded. She'd found black shoes to go with the dress and then ran out from the room. Emma had sighed, chuckling at Elsa's sisters' antics and followed only too happily behind. Even the pain in her head throbbing even now, as they galloped through falling snow hadn't stopped her. When they'd come into the court yard where the horse was waiting, Anna had crammed the clothing into the saddle bag. Emma wasn't surprised she didn't bother to do it carefully or care if it got wrinkled.

"Are we almost to the meadow?" Anna said breaking into Emma's thoughts.

"Just a little further, Anna."

"Okay-just curious" Anna fired back happily. "It's all so strange..."

"What?"

"It's just I've done this once before, rescuing my sister riding through snow at night on an adventure. I'm much better dressed this time and there's you now. I was alone the last time-but still."

"Thank you again" Emma said truly thankfully "For lending me some winter clothes."

They'd been about to leave and Anna was asking Emma if she knew how to ride and would she want her own horse? When she'd realized that Emma was still in clothes that were inappropriate for an Arendelle winter. She'd frowned and apologized for her thoughtlessness. She'd called for warm clothing to be brought for Princess Emma. She'd all too soon found herself in a winter dress, winter boats, a cloak like Anna's and gloves on her hands. She'd secretly thought she looked pretty ridiculous as this wasn't her style; but she was warm so she was happy.

"Of course I should have realized before Emma" Anna said "I'm only too happy to help you. Since you're friends with my sister that makes us like family now. Elsa doesn't get close to many people, that means you're special."

Emma's cheeks burned from a blush that she hoped Anna would think was the cold. Well if she noticed-_please don't let her turn and look at me. _

They continued in silence as the snow cascaded around only lit by the lantern that was strapped onto the saddle.

"Wait! Stop Anna! There-" They'd reached the edge of the meadow, how she'd helped them find it was beyond a mystery. "This is the meadow-and wait-is that a door!?"

"Emma" Anna said softly mystified and a little nervous "Am I imagining it?" she pointed directly ahead.

"I don't think so." Emma said just as confused as Anna.

Directly in the middle of the meadow, there was the lit outline of a door. Its light caused the snow to shimmer and shine. It wavered like a mirage but it was clearly there and Anna cautiously urged her horse to approach.

Both girls dismounted and Anna cocked her head thoughtfully as she petted Laniaka soothingly.

"Emma-" Anna said softly.

"I think that's the way home Anna."

Slowly and tentatively, she reached out her hand dreading being yanked through again.

"Don't let go of your horse" Emma cautioned "And take my hand."

She pushed and suddenly she and Anna were blinded by light; painful and warm. Anna clasped Emma's hand while the other hold onto Laniaka's lead. Emma rubbed at her eyes quickly, opening them as they watered only to discover they'd returned to the library. Now the door had firmly closed but there was that cold air creeping up from behind it. They were home.

She'd gotten them home.

* * *

><p>The tinkling of the bell alerted Belle to visitors entering the library. She looked up from the book to see Elsa and Ruby dressed richly in a perfect dress for the party.<p>

"Oh my Elsa!" Belle said softly "Did you make your dress-no of course you did. It's gorgeous. I'm just wowed." Turning to look at Ruby she grinned "Seductive and whimsical very you Ruby dear."

"And you" said Ruby "The golden gown, I've never seen you wear it personally but only the pictures from your honeymoon. The pictures didn't do you justice you're stunning and you'll wow Mr. Gold for sure."

"Aw thank you for saying so."

Elsa nodded and thought Belle was certainly awe inspiring. Now she thankfully didn't feel over dressed.

"We should be going now though" Belle said sensibly "Our ride will be here in a few minutes."

She headed to the coat rack and took down her own cloak, red sable. When suddenly her phone began to buzz, picking it up she saw the new text. It was from Mary Margret it was simple -_Emma called she's okay and she found ANNA! Don't tell Elsa it's a surprise! _

Belle nearly dropped her phone in shock but she struggled to remain resolute.

"Who was it?" Elsa asked hopefully "Any news?"

"Aw, nothing yet Elsa I'm afraid" she tried to give a sympathetic sad smile but she was sure she looked a little too happy. Ruby looked at her with a raised eyebrow but didn't comment, though she seemed to sense something. _Her wolf powers most likely-_

"...I'm just surprised that Snow, that's who texted-would forget Neal at Regina's with Henry. She really must be stressed" she said smoothly and with every attempt to make her words sound truthful. Belle was not good at lying Ruby knew it but Elsa didn't notice thankfully. Or if she did she didn't question anymore and simply sighed sadly as she turned and headed back out the door.

Ruby rushed Belle as she put her phone back into her cloak giving her dagger eyes.

"What was that all about?!" She whispered vehemently "I just spoke with David and he said Neal was with him at the manor already!"

"Shh Ruby" Belle said. "Relax please and don't overact" she gave her a conspiratorial smile and handed her the phone.

Ruby read the text and suddenly all her color drained from her face only to be lit by a smile that dazzled. She mouthed '_Oh my god!_'and Belle just nodded laughing.

"Now come hurry the sleigh will be here in a few moments. We'll take the long way-so it gives Emma and Anna a chance to change. David is on his way to the apartment to fetch the present that Emma got Elsa and her dress-hurry make haste, Ruby."

Belle was out the door in a flash and Ruby was at her side. Elsa stood outside looking up at the night sky awash with stars, she seemed lost.

Ruby didn't want to bother her so she waited beside Belle and was the first to see the sleigh. It came around the corner onto the main street and stopped, it's bells jingling merrily.

"Oh my" Elsa said "Is this sleigh for us?"

"Yes" Ruby and Belle said in the same moment "Hurry we'll be late."

"Gosh how fancy for a simple ride to Emma's apartment" Elsa mused out loud.

"Oh yeah about that" Ruby said "We haven't been completely honest with you."

"Ruby" Belle said warningly "What she means to say is that Emma planned a very special surprise for you and it's not at the apartment. We need to go somewhere first."

Elsa looked a little confused but giggled softly "A surprise for me?"

"Yes so we'd better hurry, we don't want to be late for the party." Belle said giving the evil eye to Ruby who just snickered. "Driver please-" Belle said primly giggling at her formal manner, something she never used even though she was technically royalty.

Turning in his seat, Elsa found herself looking into the gleeful and cheerful eyes of Tony.

"Ahh-it's the pretty lady, we meet again I'm joyed to see you-" His english still hadn't improved but she couldn't have been happier to see him. Smiling and turning he flicked the horses and they headed off into the night. Elsa noticed the lantern swinging and the bells making their own carol to the quiet starry night. She couldn't put her finger on it but again she felt mysteriously content.

The first thing Emma had done when she'd gotten back into the manor was call her mom and dad. Sadly her phone had broken when it had fallen with her into the snow. Not that it mattered she hardly thought Verizon had extended its LTE network to Arendelle. This made her giggle a little to much to Anna's confusion as she gave her a half smile.

Anna had wanted to rush off and find Elsa right away, but Emma had insisted in making it a surprise. This was after she'd called and found out it was actually Christmas Eve and she'd missed an entire day in Arendelle. Although to her it was only a few hours. Telling this to Anna, her new friend, had calmed down and got her thinking about a Christmas surprise for her sister would be amazing.

Mary Margret and David had wanted to be on the phone endlessly causing her to panic she wouldn't be ready in time for the party. Finally, Emma got through to them too. Now, she dragged Anna up to the bedrooms to change into their gowns. Even though she'd been nearly impossible to wrestle away from the chocolate fountain in the ball room.

Anna was already dressed, by now, and her gown was a little wrinkled. Emma had been pleased to see she'd tamed her hair with an abandoned brush she'd found. She'd animatedly rambled on to Emma about how the braid she'd done was the same as she'd done on Elsa's coronation day. In fact, she'd even told Emma the dress was also, the same as the one worn that fateful day. Now she was sitting in a big wing backed chair swinging her legs.

Emma had taken longer to get dressed as she'd had to wait for her father to bring her dress. Then there had been a lot of hugging as her mother had enveloped her and cried happily. Her father had given her a bear hug too and then they'd both hugged Anna.

"You look so pretty" Anna said smiling as Emma's train of thought was again broken. Anna, it seemed, was never silent she always had something to say.

"Thank you" Emma said grinning Anna's delight was infectious and she was washed away along with her.

"She's right you know" Mary Margret "I'm so glad I convinced you to wear pink."

Emma chuckled as she turned around in the mirror, her gown fell to her feet and she looked every bit a princess. Her mother's eyes were full of happy tears and Emma knew she'd missed out on so much; they both had. This dress was very special because her mother had made it for her with a nod toward Yule and Arendelle.

"I love the rosemaling snowflakes" Anna said "The dress certainly reminds me of something a princess would wear in Arendelle."

"That's exactly why I made it that way" Mary Margret explained "Elsa's stories inspired our Emma, she wanted to give her a Yule she'd never forget. Their friendship has gotten so strong, Anna that Elsa told her all about how much she'd missed out with you. Since we didn't know if we'd reunite you both before Christmas, we thought this party was the best thing Emma could think to do."

"Really? Oh Emma you did this all to make my sister happy?"

Emma gulped and nodded as Anna grabbed her in a hug.

"It's true we've never spent a Yule together since we were children. I can't believe we'll finally get the chance. I was sure I'd never see her again" a single tear rolled down Anna's cheek.

"Aw well I promised Elsa, I'd never give up until she had her sister back."

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing and only teared up more as Emma hugged her comfortingly.

"I know it's a lot to absorb but this really has been a Christmas miracle. I'm giving Elsa the best gift in the world-her sister."

Mary Margret watched her daughter and Anna and smiled a little sadly. Now that Anna was back, would Elsa leave and go back to Arendelle? If she, Mary Margret, knew she'd break her daughter's heart. _I just won't think about it._

* * *

><p>Elsa couldn't believe where the sleigh had taken her, Belle and Ruby. As Tony opened the door for her and helped her down, she stood in front of the manor house. The one she'd been in only a few weeks ago when her love had tried to give up her powers. She was awed by the transformation. The building was lit up with millions of twinkle lights. There was a wreath on the door, music drifted into the night and she could smell something, was it her imagination no-it was something amazing- <em>chocolate!<em>

Now she was excited and she couldn't help it. Belle and Ruby looked to one another smirking.

"Here let me get the door Elsa" said Belle giggling and she opened it wide.

Ruby and Belle watched as Elsa walked into the entry hall; her mouth dropped open in surprise. Here in front of her were candles blazing in between a path of evergreen bows. She walked down the hall holding her dress looking at everything with awe and amazement. At the end of the wall, she walked into the ballroom and her eyes filled with tears. It was just how she'd told Emma, just how she'd remembered Yule from her childhood. There was a hush as she entered and everyone stopped to stare and smile. There was a table laden with food and a chocolate fountain, there was an orchestra, the town people of Storybrooke were all dressed in their finest. It was a long time coming but she'd finally gotten here. She'd walked into the ball, she was no longer the little girl who wasn't allowed. Emma had seriously done all that for her she couldn't believe it and now-

"May I have this dance?" a soft voice said from behind her.

"I don't usually-wait what?" She turned and her mouth formed a smile. "Emma?"

"Yes your highness" Emma said giggling as she curtsied to the Queen and suddenly the lights magically dimmed.

"May I have this dance?" she said blushing at her own words causing Elsa to touch her cheek.

"Yes. Yes Please-"

Emma smiled as she led her queen out onto the dance floor, the orchestra began to play Bella Notte. Slowly she took Elsa in her arms and held her close, losing herself once more in her starry eyes.

Elsa couldn't believe how beautiful Emma looked in a pink ball gown or how much she looked like royalty. The baby pink dress was covered in the snowflakes made in the likeness of those in Arendelle. It looked like she'd been frosted it shimmered like her own dress except hers was blue. Somehow they'd picked nearly the same dresses.

Emma was awed by Elsa who had created an entirely new dress of ice and how gorgeous she looked in it. She was also an amazing dancer; why she never danced Emma couldn't figure but she'd make sure she did so.

Together they glided across the dance floor as Elsa's happiness caused a swirling snow squall around them. They dipped and turned, Elsa twirled Emma all around the hall completely lost and completely sure she'd never felt so free. She wasn't sure when the others had joined the dance but she didn't mind. Each ray of light reflected off her dress and her dress like the Northern lights began to glow.

"Your dress-Elsa you're glowing" Emma murmured.

"I'm in love." Elsa whispered "That's why."

Emma blushed and couldn't believe the words she'd just heard.

"You're in love with me?" she whispered back.

"I've loved always; even before I met you-all my life-I've been waiting-not realizing it was you- it was always you." Elsa said softly back as she pulled Emma closer kissing her cheek.

Emma thought she was melting, she was so thankful Elsa was in charge at the moment; or else she'd have collapsed on the ballroom floor.

"Anna told me Olaf once told her-some people are worth melting for." Elsa said lovingly "And you've melted my Frozen heart, Emma. I never imagined I'd find someone who could love me, for me-really and truly." Again she kissed Emma this time on the other cheek and it was hot with her blush.

"Aw Elsa I don't."

"Shhh it's okay."

"No Elsa I really-"

"Seriously shhhh" Elsa admonished.

"I have something I've-"

Elsa wasn't having it and she pulled her love close and kissed her passionately right there in front of half the town.

Fireworks exploded in Emma and she dizzily wondered if you could die from drowning on dry land. Her mind was a complete blank what had she been trying to say-it was important-but she was breathless and completely at the mercy of Elsa.

Sparks were flying and Elsa wasn't letting go and Emma had to find a way not to push her against a wall right then and there.

"Mmmm Elsa, Snowflake-slow down" she giggled as she pulled away escaping her love's kiss.

"I seriously-no-stop" she said as Elsa made to kiss her again.

"Mmm but Emma" she tried Anna's puppy dog eyes.

"No, Snowflake" Emma smirked "There's someone who wants to see you-we'll have be plenty of time for THAT- later." She winked and Elsa blushed and drew back giggling.

Elsa turned around just in time to be captured in a hug that felt so safe and so familiar.

"ANNA?!"

"ELSA!"

"Oh my goddess-" Elsa cried, tears cascading down her cheeks- "How did you-where did you-when did you- how are you really here!?"

Anna just chuckled and smiled holding her sobbing sister close to her heart.

"Emma found me."

"She wait she what?!"

"Yes she found a door to Arendelle-in the -get this-in the library here in the manor."

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing but she turned to look at Emma who nodded.

"You really?"

"Mmhm yes Elsa" Emma nodded smiling through her own tears.

"Oh my god-" She couldn't believe what she was hearing and she held her sister tighter. Emma had done it-reunited her with her sister-given back her Anna.

"Well like I said" Emma chuckled "I am the Savior-I promised you I'd give you a happy ending and I hope that-"

Whatever she'd been going to say was cut off by Elsa kissing her again. Anna just giggled and couldn't believe how changed her sister had become. It was evident Elsa was in love with Emma and Anna couldn't have been happier.

"Well-I hate to interrupt this little reunion" said Regina as she came up beside the girls with Mary Margret, David and Henry. "But it's almost midnight and Belle told me, Elsa you'd want to know exactly the time for your surprise?"

Elsa heard the words from far away and somewhat annoyed tore herself away from Emma but not without releasing a little whimper and a frown. "Hmm yes, thank you Regina" she said a little embarrassed and her very un-queen like behavior. "Ohh and Anna I think we-"

"No, Elsa it's okay-is it true love?"

"Oh Anna, is that all you think of?" Elsa grinned "And yes it's true love!"

"Then that's all that matters. I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"No not at all Elsa-I mean seriously-this certainly isn't the most surprising reveal you've ever done. Need I remind you-wasn't it you who froze summer?"

"Well gosh when you put it that way-"

"The time" Regina said laughing "You two, seriously."

"Ohhh right gosh" Elsa said with mock annoyance.

She took Emma's hand and led her back through the doorway toward the outside door. Belle and Ruby motioned for everyone else to come too and the wall was full of excited people quickly.

Henry pushed to the front of the throng so he was right next to Emma and smiled up at her.

"Mom."

"Yes, Henry?" She said blushing.

"Does this mean I get another mom?"

"Would you like another mom?"

"Only if it's Elsa" Henry said smirking "Anyone who makes you happy is the only one I'd want as my third parent."

Emma laughed and hugged her son and whispered "Thank you kid. You have no idea how much I needed to hear that."

"Hey Elsa" Henry said "If you marry my mom...do I get to be a Prince of Arendelle?" he laughed jokingly.

"Well that depends Henry" Elsa said as she stood in front of the manor looking up at the sky judging just when it was time.

"Depends on?"

"If your mom-wants to marry me" Elsa said laughing and Anna giggled at her sister's adorableness.

"Ohhh, that kinda reminds me" Emma said stepping forward to take Elsa's hand and squeezed it softly. "Elsa-Queen Elsa of Arendelle-would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Elsa turned and smiled softly looking down at their linked hands. "I've been waiting weeks to hear you ask me that, so the answer is yes!" Regretfully, she let go of her girlfriend's hand.

Smiling over her shoulder, she walked forward and turned to look back at the sky. Anna and Emma watched excitedly; both Elsa's biggest fans with her snow magic. Now slowly with love and care she moved her hand towards the stars. A shimmering silver snowflake trail left her fingers and she turned slowly, as her dress lit up again. It shone so brightly no one could look as it only grew in intensity-until an explosive, snow light explosion left her hand and it flew into the sky. Lighting up the night with the Northern Lights.

"The sky's awake so I'm awake" Anna said dreamily.

Elsa giggled and turned to Emma "Merry Yule, my love!"

"You did this for me?"

"Yes all for you, I didn't know what to give you at first but I knew somehow this was what you'd want."

"It's exactly what I wanted because you created it."

Together the girls stood watching the lights ungulate and change to red, blue, green and yellow as though the sky was singing.

"Merry Yule, Snowflake!" Emma said softly "I love you."

"Aw I love you too Emma."

Together they could do anything even the impossible, for together they had a forever- worth of adventures to share.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>Butt-wait-what?! That can't be the end-really? If you're freaking out-relax breath *heheh* surprise it isn't. I mean I recall I promised that Elsa would sing to Emma-how many people remember that? I also recall that Emma never gave her gift to Elsa...wow, there's some loose ends that need tying up. What happened Elske for example? When will Emma tell her mother that there's a chance to return to the Enchanted Forest? ALSO that the doorway might not alway be open?! :) Ohh and what happened to Elsa and Emma actually finally ever getting together? ;)<strong>

**So now you're wondering, is the surprise that I'm writing a sequel? No that can't be it, right? I already said I had plans for that in the future. So what's the surprise then? Well my Frozen Swan addicts *hehe* check back soon because I'm writing an epilogue. Here, I'll tie up the ends and set the bridge for the sequel :D get ready because it's not over yet!;) **


End file.
